Amor Fortuito
by TsubaHonoLife
Summary: [AU] ¿Que pasaría si siendo una famosa idol profesional, no fueras reconocida saliendo de uno de tus grandes conciertos? Un fortuito evento, en una hermosa noche estrellada, pondrá la vida de Kira Tsubasa de cabeza, haciendo que comience a experimentar una emoción que nunca antes había sentido: El amor [TsubaHono] [Posibles otras parejas].
1. Encuentro Fortuito

Muy buenos días/tardes/noches querid os lectores! :D

Esta será mi primera historia de Love Live! que escribo, por lo que les pido paciencia, consejos y/o recomendaciones varias de ser necesarias si estiman conveniente, siempre estaré abierto a cualquier crítica constructiva :)

La historia es un AU, por lo que no tiene nada que ver con la historia original de la serie. Además transcurre relativamente 2 años después de que Honoka sale de Otonokizaka, por lo que tendría 19 años.

Sin nada más que agregar, solo me resta decirles ¡Espero les guste! Nos vemos más abajo~

 _Disclaimer: Love Live! no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, sólo la historia aquí narrada._

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1: Encuentro Fortuito**

 _¡A-RISE! ¡A-RISE! ¡A-RISE!_

Todo el lugar era un alboroto. Tres chicas terminaban de bailar en el escenario, habiendo dado todo en su presentación. Se podía dilucidar en sus rostros la alegría que les provocaba ver a su público feliz coreando su nombre. Miles de almas llenaban el recinto entero, saltando y aplaudiendo eufóricos por el espectáculo que habían presenciado.

\- ¡Muchas gracias a todos por haber venido! - Gritó enérgicamente la chica que se encontraba en medio, de corta cabellera color castaño y ojos verde turquesas, saludando con una gran sonrisa al público, mientras a su lado se acercaban sus compañeras de baile para dar una pronunciada reverencia y salir finalmente del escenario tras las ovaciones de sus fanáticos.

* * *

\- Tsu, no podemos atrasarnos, tenemos que cambiarnos y luego ir directamente a casa. Sabes cómo se pone nuestro representante cuando no hacemos caso - Una chica alta y de hermosa cabellera púrpura miraba directamente a los grandes y profundos ojos verdes de su compañera y amiga Kira Tsubasa, que se apresuraba a salir de la habitación.

\- Lo sé Erena, pero tengo sed y quiero un jugo. No me tardaré nada lo prometo - Tsubasa intentaba poner una expresión de súplica para convencer a su amiga.

\- ¡Pero Tsu, hay agua aquí, no seas quisquillosa! - respondió Erena realmente molesta.

\- ¡Pero no hay del jugo que me gusta! Vamos, demoraré 5 minutos nada más. Además, ya todos se fueron hace casi 30 minutos, nadie me verá.

\- Déjala ir Erena, yo también quiero uno de frambuesa ¿podría ser Tsu? - la otra chica de cabellera naranja se ponía de lado de Tsubasa y con una sonrisa apaciguadora convenció finalmente a la otra chica, que se giró molesta.

\- Esta bien, está bien... pero si vas tráeme uno de naranja - dijo mirándose al espejo.

\- ¡Gracias chicas! - y salió disparada fuera de los camerinos a una tienda cercana que ella conocía, usando una sudadera roja ancha, con su capucha tapando su cabeza y usando unos lentes falsos. Tenía que intentar pasar desapercibida, más aún luego de finalizado un concierto.

.

.

\- En que tienda no hay jugo de naranja... solo espero que a Erena le guste el de durazno - volvía la pequeña idol corriendo de vuelta a los camerinos llevando los 3 jugos en una bolsa, mientras reclamaba en voz baja para sí misma. Era una muy linda noche estrellada, que lamentablemente por la prisa no pudo disfrutar en su totalidad, aunque de vez en cuando miraba hacia el cielo y sonreía para sí.

 _ **Mi abuela me dijo una vez, que en estas noches estrelladas tan hermosas, cosas inesperadas suelen ocurrir.**_

Solo una cuadra quedaba para llegar a su destino y poder acompañar a sus amigas a sus casas, pero por cosas del destino al doblar la última esquina, chocó con una chica que justo pasaba por ahí, cayendo ambas al duro asfalto junto con los jugos, los cuales quedaron desperdigados sobre el mismo, mandando a volar la capucha, indispensable para su disfraz. A pesar de no ser muy fuerte, el impacto fue el suficiente para dejar un dolor punzante en la cadera de Tsubasa, que se lamentó en silencio por unos segundos.

\- L-Lo siento mucho, de verdad, no vi que venías - se apresuró a decir la idol ya habiéndose recuperado del todo, olvidando por un momento su necesidad de camuflaje y mirando directamente a los grandes, azules y hermosos ojos de la chica que tenía frente suyo.

 _ **Wow**_

Tsubasa quedó impresionada por unos segundos. La chica la dejó hipnotizada con esos hermosos esféricos que la miraban directamente a los suyos, con una expresión que mezclaba arrepentimiento y preocupación y que se apresuraba a levantar el jugo que cayó más cerca de ella. Cuando se lo pasó pudo notar bajo la luz de la luna su anaranjado cabello que brillaba con una coleta lateral muy linda.

\- No, no te preocupes, de verdad lamento haberte chocado. Puedo ser un poco torpe a veces jeje - dijo la chica misteriosa bajando un poco la mirada, mientras la miraba de reojo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Automáticamente y como si hubiera salido de un trance, Tsubasa recordó que no podía dejarse ver tan fácilmente, por lo que miró hacia un lado e intentó cubrir su cara con su mano dado que su capucha ya no la ayudaba a esconderse.

\- Bueno, fui yo la que iba corriendo, así que es mi culpa... - su voz se entrecortaba por su mano tapando su rostro, por lo que la chica dejó los jugos de lado y la miró dudosa.

\- ¿Porque escondes tu rostro? ¿Eres acaso una famosa o algo? - La chica no entendía que ocurría y ladeaba su cabeza para demostrar su curiosidad, tocando su barbilla con su dedo.

\- N-no sé de qué hablas - Tsubasa comenzó a intranquilizarse y a recoger los otros 2 jugos, los cuales metió en la bolsa junto con el que le pasó la chica y se paró apresuradamente - ¿Necesitas ayuda? - le preguntó finalmente, ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse sin dejar de esconder su rostro mirando hacia el lado contrario.

\- Gracias - La chica tomó la mano de Tsubasa y con un pequeño impulso logró ponerse de pie sin problemas, no sin antes volver a insistirle a la idol que la dejara ver su rostro - Vamos, cuando caímos ya te vi y eres muy linda, no deberías porqué esconderte. – Se inclinó hacia delante con los brazos en su espalda y una sonrisa en su rostro, intentando parecer inofensiva y que Tsubasa bajara su guardia.

Tsubasa, que la miraba de reojo, recordó que por unos momentos se quedaron mirando fijamente, lo que significaba que la chica al frente suyo era lo suficientemente despistada para no haberse dado cuenta de quién era. Finalmente, luego de pensarlo bien, se dio cuenta que no sería posible irse de allí sin volverle a mostrar su rostro, por lo que decidiendo tener que soportar 5 minutos de fotos y autógrafos, suspiró derrotada y se rebeló por completo a su acompañante, quitándose a su vez las gafas postizas. Luego de unos segundos en los que Tsubasa esperaba lo inevitable, la linda chica de anaranjada cabellera habló.

\- Vez, eres muy bella. No deberías esconder tu rostro así para la próxima - le dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la que cautivó, pero al mismo tiempo sorprendió a la idol.

\- E-espera... ¿no me reconoces acaso? - le preguntó enarcando una ceja. La chica se sorprendió y volviendo a ladear su cabeza puso un dedo sobre sus labios en modo pensativo.

\- Mmm... lo siento, pero no. ¿Debería? ¿Nos conocemos de algo?

No lo podía creer. Su rostro en ese momento era de confusión, molestia y asombro al enterarse que la chica no la reconocía.

\- Bueno... sé que no soy la más indicada para decirlo pero... es raro que no me conozcas. Soy Kira Tsubasa del grupo idol profesional A-RISE - intentó gesticular su sonrisa de idol cuando lo dijo, esperando ahora sí tener una respuesta positiva de parte de la misteriosa chica. Era extraño admitirlo, pero su ego comenzó a aflorar en ese momento. Era imposible que alguien no la reconociera ¿no?

\- Oh, eres de un grupo de idols - dijo abriendo un poco más sus ojos - pero lamento decirte que no, no te conozco. No me gustan las idols así que no estoy muy enterada de grupos o personas de ese mundo - se rascó la nuca nerviosa y mordió su lengua.

Una inexplicable y sorpresiva risa inundó a Tsubasa cuando escuchó su respuesta y vio su expresión. Nunca había conocido a nadie de su edad que no la conociera. Era extraño, pero a la vez divertido.

\- Eres la primera persona que conozco que no me reconoce. Realmente debes vivir bajo una roca.

\- Hey... no te burles, tal vez no eres tan famosa como crees - la chica hizo un pequeño puchero y la miró con molestia, pero a la vez con un pequeño esbozo de sonrisa, lo que hizo que la idol se sonrojara un poco y que una extraña sensación inundara su cuerpo.

Ambas comenzaron a reír tras la extraña y divertida escena. No estaba acostumbrada a reír con chicas de su edad, exceptuando claro sus compañeras de grupo. Unos segundos después comenzaron a caminar despacio mientras seguían hablando. Tsubasa había olvidado por completo lo apurada que iba y que sus amigas la estaban esperando en los camerinos.

\- Y... tu grupo, A-RISE, ¿no? cuéntame un poco de ellas. Tengo una amiga que es fanática de las idols y tal vez he visto algo de ustedes en su habitación – La pelinaranja intentaba amenizar más aún su compañía.

\- Bueno, somos 3 chicas; Toudou Erena, Yuuki Anju y yo. Llevamos cerca de 2 años como idols profesionales y tenemos un gran número de seguidores. Recién acabamos de tener un concierto a estadio lleno - se lograba dilucidar en su voz el orgullo que le traía demostrar sus logros como grupo.

\- Jeje, vaya, creo que les va muy bien - dijo la chica de ojos azules con los brazos en su espalda mirando de reojo a la idol - debe ser duro ser figuras públicas tan importantes ¿no?

\- Bueno... es complicado el tema de salir a divertirse o tener vida social en general... pero una se acostumbra al final - los ojos de Tsubasa reflejaron por un momento la tristeza que le provocaba todo eso, cosa que notó de inmediato la chica.

\- Y... ¿novios? ¿se les permite tener? - notó su rostro calentarse un poco cuando hizo la pregunta y se dio cuenta que también le pasó a la idol, que abrió sus ojos como platos y la miró nerviosa de reojo muchas veces, intentando tranquilizarse.

\- B-Bueno... s-suele ser difícil tener novio... pero de poder, se puede. Mientras no lo descubran claro está - su sonrojo decayó un poco, pero seguía mirando de reojo a la peli-naranja que hacía lo mismo a su lado aún con las manos detrás de su espalda.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Porqué le preguntaba tales cosas de buenas a primeras? Sentía algo extraño en su pecho que no sabía describir, que le aprisionaba un poco haciendo que su respiración se acelerara levemente.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde? - preguntó esta vez Tsubasa para quitar el extraño tema de su cabeza.

\- Vengo de la casa de mi mejor amiga. Me estaba mostrando algunos diseños de ropa que hizo.

\- ¿Diseños de ropa? - preguntó la castaña con duda en su expresión.

\- Si, estudia diseño y siempre me muestra sus nuevos modelos para que le diga cómo están - La chica de ojos azulados sonrió de una forma tan dulce que la pequeña Tsubasa no pudo evitar la formación de un pequeño sonrojo.

\- Oh, interesante - la castaña se repuso y continuó - tal vez algún día de estos podría diseñar alguno de nuestros trajes, sería divertido -La de anaranjados cabellos volvió a sonreír dulcemente ante la propuesta.

\- ¡No es una mala idea! Le preguntaré si le interesaría diseñar algo para idols la próxima vez que la vea.

Ambas volvieron a solo caminar lentamente, dejando un silencio algo incómodo en el aire. Ya casi llegarían a su destino, pero la castaña no quería. Quería seguir hablando así de familiarmente con esa extraña chica que recién había conocido.

\- Sabes - comenzó a hablar Tsubasa rompiendo el silencio - hace mucho tiempo que no hacía esto - dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Hacer qué? -

\- Conversar con alguien desconocido sin mi fama precediéndome - se notaba un poco triste, pero a la vez emocionada cuando lo dijo - tal vez... no lo sé - se adelantó un poco y paró en seco de caminar, mirándola directamente a los ojos cuando se giró a verla - ¿podamos hacer esto una próxima vez?

Detrás de ella, justo en ese momento, comenzaron a salir Erena y Anju, que buscaban frenéticas a Tsubasa porque ya era la hora de irse hace al menos 10 minutos atrás, cuando al fin vieron a su amiga hablando con esa chica desconocida.

\- ¡TSUBASA! ¡VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE! - gritó furiosa Erena. La mencionada solo acertó a crisparse y de un salto giró y vio a su irritada amiga que la esperaba con el seño fruncido.

\- P-por todos los dioses, me van a matar... - se dijo para sí misma. La chica de ojos azules se rió por lo bajo al ver la escena y se le acercó un poco al oído a la idol por detrás.

\- Me llamo Honoka, Kousaka Honoka y claro que podemos hacerlo otra vez - lo dijo en un tono alegre y juguetón, cosa que sorprendió de sobremanera a Tsubasa que se giró con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, abriendo un poco su boca para intentar decir algo.

\- ¡TSUBASA, ENSERIO, SI NO VIENES TE VAS A PIE! - ya Erena y Anju comenzaron a irse dejando a Tsubasa, lo que provocó que diera un saltito final y comenzara a correr en su dirección antes de perderlas de vista.

\- ¡N-Nos vemos Kousaka-san! ¡Siento tener que irme así! - gritó mientras cruzaba la calle y se despedía de Honoka con un sonrojo en su rostro. Lo último que vio la de cabello anaranjado de Tsubasa fue como Erena la golpeaba en el brazo como castigo, lo que hizo que soltara una pequeña risa.

\- Así que Kira Tsubasa ¿eh? - dijo en un susurro mordiendo levemente su labio superior y sonriendo con un casi imperceptible rubor en sus mejillas.

* * *

\- Erena, ¿cuánto más seguirás enojada? - Las 3 chicas iban sentadas en la parte trasera de una limusina, mientras Tsubasa intentaba explicarle lo que había sucedido a su amiga que seguía molesta mirando por la ventana - ya te lo dije, choqué con ella por venirme corriendo y luego... solo nos quedamos conversando un poco, no es tan terrible.

\- Ese es el problema Tsu, crees que no hay problema en nada de lo que haces - dijo volteándose y mirándola a los ojos - Nos tenías preocupadas y Tanaka-san nos regañó porque no estabas ahí cuando teníamos que irnos... además ¿cómo puedes hablar tan confianzudamente con una chica que conociste de la nada? Fácilmente podría haber sido una acosadora o algo. Sabes que esas personas existen.

\- Pero no lo era... de hecho ni si quiera conocía quien era yo. Es la primera vez que conozco a una chica que no sepa que soy una idol famosa - dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia el frente - además era muy simpática.

Erena miró a Anju que solo se había limitado a escuchar toda la discusión sin interrumpir, pero con el contacto visual entendió que era su turno de intervenir.

\- Tsu, el problema no es si te conocía o si era simpática o no, es que tienes que cuidarte mejor - Anju era todo lo contrario a Erena, ella le hablaba con un tono maternal y tranquilo, que hizo que Tsubasa bajara un poco su guardia y escuchara atentamente a su amiga - Sabes que es fácil decir que no te conocen para acercarse a ti y luego demostrar sus verdaderas intenciones. No te vamos a obligar a que no la veas más, pero al menos prométenos que tendrás cuidado - Tsubasa la miró resignada y con una pequeña sonrisa triste le asintió a su amiga, luego volteó a mirar a Erena.

\- Lo siento Erena, tienen razón, seré más cuidadosa. Es solo que Kousaka-san me causó confianza, eso es todo - se le pudo ver un pequeño esbozo de rubor en sus mejillas y brillo en sus ojos cuando lo dijo, haciendo que Erena suspirara derrotada y sonriera sutilmente.

\- Esta bien, no hay problema - dijo finalmente.

\- Señorita Kira, llegamos a su casa - dijo luego de unos pocos segundos el chofer de la limusina.

\- Esta bien muchas gracias. Chicas, nos vemos el martes en el ensayo - y les sonrió abriendo la puerta del coche, saliendo y cerrando delicadamente. El auto comenzó a moverse otra vez y la pelinaranja se acercó un poco a su amiga, tomándole la mano y sonriéndole tiernamente, mientras la otra solo cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba.

\- No sé cómo puede ser nuestra líder. Es tan inmadura - dijo Erena en un susurro.

\- Es porque nos mantiene unidas Erena. Tenle un poco más de paciencia ¿sí? - y le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla, provocando que la de cabellos púrpuras la mirara y con una pequeña sonrisa y un suspiro le asintió.

\- ¿Te vas conmigo a mi casa? - dijo Erena un poco sonrojada.

\- Claro ¿por qué no?

\- Señor chofer, vamos directo a mi casa por favor, ambas nos bajaremos allí.

Por otra parte, Tsubasa sacaba la llave de su casa y mientras lo hacía se topó con su celular, lo que la hizo dar cuenta de algo muy importante, que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza.

\- Maldición... - dijo cerrando sus ojos y suspirando pesadamente - olvidé pedirle su número...

* * *

Y bueno, soy nuevo en la comunidad de Love Live! Hace un tiempo que me enamoré de la saga y ahora no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza (ni de los oídos xD)

Primer capítulo para este fic TsubaHono que, como se fijarán por mi nombre, es mi OTP de la vida (antes era el NikoMaki pero se me metió esta pareja en la mente y la encontré bellísima). Me he fijado que hay poco de ellas... mucho NikoMaki, KotoUmi, NozoEli pero dejan a la pobre Honki sin su querida Tsu, así que vine a aportar con algo que ESPERO de todo corazón que les guste. La historia tendrá una Honoka un poco más madura en temas amorosos que Tsubasa, ya que ya ha tenido una experiencia con otra chica en el pasado que... bueno, eso lo descubrirán con el tiempo :o

Intentaré que salgan todas y cada una de las chicas. Al ser un AU como ya mencioné, no necesariamente se conocen desde la escuela. Algunas si, otras no, pero insisto con que intentaré que todas y cada una salgan al menos un poco en la historia.

Que me faltaría mencionar... ah! que además de TsubaHono habrá también otras parejas, las cuales no puedo en este momento nombrar porque arruinaría un poco el suspenso de la trama. Pero tranquilos, todo se sabrá a su tiempo.

En fin gente, me despido esperando nuevamente que les guste lo que escriba. Intentaré actualizar seguido pero no me comprometo rigurosamente a ello, puesto que el trabajo, la familia, los amigos y la novia, no dejan a veces mucho tiempo. Muchas gracias por leer y espero yo también leer sus Reviews para saber si les gusta como comenzó la historia, si tienen teorías de quien pudo ser la antigua novia de Honoka, si creen que le dará duro contra el muro a Tsubasa o lo que quieran comentar, intentaré siempre responder a sus comentarios gustosamente :D

¡Nos vemos!~


	2. ¿Que es este sentimiento?

¡Y he vuelto! :3

Wow, desde ya decir... ¡Muchas gracias por la gran recepción a la historia! :D

Me encantó leer sus Reviews, los cuales responderé mas abajito a todos y cada uno de ellos :3

Ya saben, si quieren seguri comentando, no duden en hacerlo! Son el combustible para que yo siga escibiendo la historia :)

En fin, sin más preambulo, los dejo con el capítulo 2. Espero lo disfruten~~~

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II: ¿Que es este sentimiento?**

 _*Ding Dong*_

\- Espero que esté... vine sin previo aviso - Honoka miraba impaciente la puerta que tenía frente a ella. Habían pasado dos días desde su encuentro fortuito con Kira Tsubasa, la líder de la agrupación idol A-RISE. Lamentablemente y por las prisas, ambas habían olvidado darse sus números telefónicos para seguir en contacto, cosa que al menos la ojiazul esperaba impaciente. No todos los días encontrabas a una linda chica como esa y tenias una conversación tan divertida, se decía ella misma para justificarse, pero la verdad era que a Honoka le había llamado la atención más de lo que ella imaginaba.

 _ **Sería divertido si pudiéramos salir y...**_

De pronto la puerta se abrió, alejando a Honoka de sus pensamientos y dejando paso a una linda chica con ojos purpura, tapados por unos lentes ópticos y cabello color miel, que quedó sorprendida al notar quien la visitaba.

\- Honoka-chan, eres tu - dijo con un tierno tono de voz.

\- Hola Hanayo-chan, tiempo sin verte - dijo Honoka con una gran sonrisa. Efectivamente habían sido ya casi 2 meses sin verse. Honoka había estado muy ocupada trabajando a tiempo completo en la tienda de sus padres y Hanayo comenzó una carrera de canto, por lo que también estaba muy ocupada para ver a sus amigas.

\- Pasa, siéntete como en casa Honoka-chan, me alegra mucho verte – dijo Hanayo apartándose para dejar pasar a su amiga.

\- Lo mismo digo Hanayo-chan - y pasó a la casa, sacándose los zapatos y dejándolos en la recepción - ¿cómo va tu carrera de canto?

\- Muy bien, aunque aún tengo el problema de mi personalidad... - Hanayo era una chica muy tímida, que se asustaba con facilidad y que hablaba con un característico tono de voz muy bajo, por lo que tenía un poco de dificultades a la hora de sacar todo su potencial a la hora de cantar.

\- No te preocupes Hanayo-chan, de a poco todo irá mejorando. Después de todo tu pasión por el canto es increíble.

\- Gracias Honoka-chan - y sonrió tiernamente - ¿Quieres algo de beber? -

\- Oh, no, solo venía por algo puntual. Lamento tener que pedirte algo después de meses sin vernos, pero... estoy un poco desesperada y no se a quien más acudir - Honoka bajó su mirada y se inclinó, juntando sus dos manos frente sí, en señal de súplica. Hanayo se sorprendió un poco al ver a su amiga así, pero sonrió divertida al pensar en qué podría serle de ayuda.

\- Claro Honoka-chan, pídeme lo que necesites. Si puedo ayudarte con gusto lo haré... aunque no sé en qué podría ser.

\- ¡Gracias Hanayo-chan! - Honoka se incorporó nuevamente y abrazó a su amiga, que se sonrojó un poco por la repentina muestra de cariño - Necesito que me ayudes a conseguir entradas para un grupo de idols.

Si antes estaba sorprendida ahora sí que estaba atónita. Hanayo conocía a su amiga muy bien como para pensar que en 2 meses había comenzado a adquirir gusto por las idols. Después de todo ella desde hace tiempo le intentó mostrar parte de ese mundo, pero se rindió al ver el nulo interés que tenía en él.

\- ¿Q-Que? ¿De idols Honoka-chan? ¿Tú? - realmente no se hacía a la idea. Honoka la miró con un ojo cerrado y mordiendo su lengua, volviendo a hacer la señal de petición que había deshecho hace unos segundos.

* * *

La habitación de la amante de los idols reflejaba exactamente ese amor por donde se le mirara: no había hueco en la pared que no tuviera un cartel de algún grupo famoso de idols profesionales, junto con muebles llenos de discos, DVD's y cuadros con firmas. Incluso cuando Honoka entró, logró dilucidar un pequeño frasco con un mechón de cabello debajo de la cama, que nunca había notado antes, lo cual la asustó un poco. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue uno de los carteles promocionales de un concierto. Era un cartel con 3 chicas, una de cabellos púrpuras como los ojos de su amiga, otra con su mismo color de pelo y en medio de ellas dos estaba ella, la chica que no había podido sacar de su mente durante esos 2 días, Kira Tsubasa.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Conociste a Kira Tsubasa de A-RISE?!

El grito desenfrenado de Hanayo fue rápidamente cortado por la mano de la ojiazul, que con su otra mano tapó su oído. Le estaba tratando de contar la historia para que ella entendiera mejor, pero le fue imposible debido a la emoción desmedida de su amiga.

\- Si Hanayo-chan, la conocí cuando venía de la casa de Kotori-chan - dijo Honoka intentando tranquilizar a la chica de lentes.

\- ¡P-P-Pero eso... eso... e-es imposible! ¡Kira Tsubasa en una de las chicas más famosas actualmente! ¡Su grupo A-RISE está arrasando en ventas y tienen conciertos a estadio lleno un montón de veces por año! Es imposible que tu-

\- Si no vas a creerme, entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí - interrumpió Honoka con un puchero y una expresión de enfado. Al verlo, la de ojos violetas se tapó la boca y negó fervientemente mientras se disculpaba con su amiga.

\- Lo siento Honoka-chan, es solo que me parece muy difícil de creer... pero si tu lo dices, entonces te creeré. Nunca me has mentido antes - estaba inclinada mirando al suelo en señal de disculpa, lo que hizo que Honoka sonriera y la tomara de los hombros.

\- Está bien Hanayo, era una broma - y continuó con su explicación - El caso es que quiero... volver a verla y por cosas de la vida ninguna le dio el número o el correo a la otra, por lo que decidí ir a verla a un concierto e intentar hablar con ella luego de que se presente - En ese momento Hanayo se incorporó y miró a su amiga un poco dudosa - Bueno, tal vez no resulte... pero tengo que intentarlo al menos.

\- P-Pero Honoka-chan - la dueña de la habitación se preocupó un poco por el plan de Honoka, no tanto por lo difícil que era que resultara, si no por el hecho de estar haciendo tanto por ver a una chica que conoció hace 2 días... y ella sabía cuál podía ser la razón - no será que... ¿Te e-enamoraste de Kira-san?

Como si de un interruptor se tratara, las palabras dichas por la castaña hicieron hervir la sangre de la pelinaranja, dejando su rostro completamente rojo y haciendo que abriera sus ojos como 2 grandes platos. Intentó apartar la mirada y esconder el rostro para que su amiga no la viera, pero fue totalmente inútil.

\- B-Bueno... - la pobre estaba desconcertada, no sabía cómo responder a la inquisidora pregunta de Hanayo, cosa que la dejó un poco preocupada ¿porqué hacía lo que hacía para ver a la chica? ¿porqué no se la podía sacar de la cabeza? - d-digamos que... llamó mi atención y no me la he podido sacar de la cabeza.

\- Honoka-chan...

Hanayo lo sabía. Sabía de las inclinaciones afectivas que tenía Honoka. Había sido así desde que la conoció en su escuela, siempre interesada en chicas y en ningún caso en chicos. Finalmente fue hace 2 años que todas confirmaron que a Honoka le gustaban las mujeres, cuando tuvo su primera novia.

\- Hanayo-chan, sinceramente no sé si me gusta... ni si quiera sé si es bueno que lo haga… - los ojos de la pelinaraja comenzaron a brillar, amenazando con botar lagrimas en cualquier momento, cosa que su amiga notó de inmediato – Solo se q-que… la quiero volver a ver y…

\- Honoka-chan, n-no llores - y la abrazó tiernamente, lo que provocó lo contrario a lo que quería, haciendo que rompiera en llanto sin previo aviso. Hanayo solo pudo esperar un poco a que Honoka se tranquilizara y dejara de llorar y continuó hablando - Tienes que pensarlo bien. Si estas llorando ahora es porque aún no superas lo de-

\- N-no lo digas Hanayo... ya sé que aún no logro sacarme de la cabeza lo que me hizo... pero no puedo quedarme atascada allí, sin avanzar, pensando en que mi vida terminó junto con mi relación con ella - la voz de Honoka pasó de quebrada producto del llanto a firme cuando dijo esto último – Insisto que no sé si Kira-san me gusta, pero si es así haré todo lo posible para que funcione - Se veía totalmente decidida, por lo que a Hanayo solo le restó darle una sonrisa tierna y suspirar.

\- Está bien Honoka-chan, te ayudaré. Me hace muy feliz que quieras seguir adelante.

\- Gracias Hanayo-chan - y limpiando las lagrimas que aún le quedaban, se levantó junto con su amiga directo a su escritorio, la cual prendió la computadora y al momento de encender Honoka vio un fondo de pantalla algo peculiar, al menos para ella: era una chica idol, de pelo color azabache atado en dos coletas, ojos color rojo rubí y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, que hacía unos gestos con sus manos muy inusual. Iba a preguntar quién era, pero de todos modos no entendería, así que se limitó a esperar a que su amiga siguiera con la búsqueda.

 _"Sería divertido ver a Kira-san haciendo gestos así" -_ Pensó mientras se reía por lo bajo.

\- Ok, entonces ¿quieres ir al próximo concierto que hagan, no? - Hanayo se veía concentrada e inmersa en su tarea, cosa que siempre le pasaba cuando investigaba a sus amadas idols.

\- Si. El concierto más próximo que tengan. -

.

.

\- Así que esto es un concierto de idols...

Había llegado el día. Honoka se apresuró a entrar al recinto, esperando pacientemente que comenzara. La cantidad de gente que había era más de la que podía concebir: miles de personas agrupadas, con palitos luminosos en sus manos, cintillos, gorros y todo lo imaginable con el nombre de A-RISE llenaban el estadio donde se encontraba. Le asustaba un poco la algarabía exacerbada que reinaba en el lugar, pero también la tenían atónita las luces y la escenografía dispuesta para el concierto.

De un momento a otro todas las luces se apagaron. La algarabía anteriormente gestada por conversaciones y coreos ahora era una euforia de gritos al ver que entraban al escenario las 3 integrantes del grupo, listas y dispuestas para dar un show inolvidable. Justo en medio de ellas estaba Kira Tsubasa, la razón por la que Honoka estaba soportando todo eso que, al verla, no dudó ni un segundo en que su esfuerzo no había sido en vano: se veía hermosa con su traje de idol, su radiante sonrisa y su alegría en el escenario, pero cuando comenzó a cantar, fue como si un rayo cruzara su pecho.

Si, definitivamente lo había confirmado: se había vuelto a enamorar...

Ya finalizado el concierto se apresuró a salvaguardarse para no ser sacada por la multitud y comenzó a buscar una forma de ir tras bastidores. Claramente no podía ser tan fácil, si no todos lo harían, pero lo intentó, lamentablemente para ella, sin éxito alguno. Decepcionada salió del estadio rodeando el recinto, encontrando unas puertas por el lado de los estacionamientos, resguardadas por unos corpulentos hombres que miraban precavidos hacia todas direcciones. Se fijó que tenía una oportunidad, claramente ahí podía encontrar a Tsubasa. Se acercó sigilosamente para no levantar sospechas y con voz firme, aunque un poco temblorosa por los nervios, habló.

\- Disculp-

\- No puede estar aquí señorita - interrumpió uno de los hombres sin dejar a Honoka ni empezar su frase - Es un área restringida, por lo que le pido que salga porfavor.

Toda la firmeza que tenía antes de empezar voló, como si se liberara a pájaros cautivos de una jaula y comenzó a titubear un poco, intentándolo de nuevo.

\- L-Lo entiendo señor, pero necesi-

\- Señorita, por favor, retírese - interrumpió nuevamente el hombre, mientras el otro que lo acompañaba ahora posaba su vista sobre ella.

\- Necesito hablar con Kira Tsubasa y no me iré de aquí hasta hacerlo - De la nada la pelinaranja sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y levantó su tono de voz para equiparar el tono autoritario del guardia de seguridad, el cual al escuchar esto suspiró pesadamente.

\- Señorita ¿sabe cuántos fans quieren eso constantemente? ¿se imagina si quiera la cantidad de personas de las que he oído lo mismo a lo largo de mi trabajo? No quiero ser descortés, pero si me obliga a-

\- Solo dígale que Kousaka Honoka quiere verla - Ahora fue ella la que interrumpió al hombre, el cual frunció levemente el seño, pero sin dejar que esto la intimidara continuó - Si va allí dentro y le dice que la busca Kousaka Honoka y ella no quiere venir, entonces me retiraré sin hacer mayor escándalo.

El hombre hizo una mueca de molestia y miró a su compañero.

\- Puede ser realmente una amiga de ella - dijo el otro hombre - lo máximo que perderíamos sería una ida y vuelta al camarín. La chica dice que se irá si no la quiere ver. Al menos tenemos una garantía.

\- Sabes Ryu, menos mal estoy aquí contigo, eres demasiado permisivo con estos temas - terminó de decir el guardia involucrado, dándose la vuelta y abriendo levemente la puerta - Si no te reconoce por nada, te vas de inmediato ¿entendiste? - dijo secamente mirando a la chica.

Honoka asintió, mientras sentía una pequeña gota de sudor bajar por su espalda.

* * *

\- Buen trabajo chicas, salió todo perfecto de nuevo - La voz de un hombre mayor, el representante del grupo A-RISE, se escuchó mientras se dirigía a las idols que se recostaban en sus sillas en un camarín del estadio, cansadas por otro buen trabajo.

\- Gracias Tanaka-san, nos seguiremos esforzando como siempre - respondió Tsubasa haciendo una reverencia al hombre, mientras este se despedía de ellas y salía del camerino.

La castaña se lanzó sobre su silla suspirando de cansancio, mientras tomaba de una botella de agua.

\- Buen trabajo también a ambas chicas, lo hicieron genial como siempre - dijo Tsubasa, luego de beber, a sus compañeras y amigas.

\- Gracias Tsu... - dijo Anju con una pequeña mueca de preocupación - pero sabes... con Erena te hemos visto un poco menos animada esta vez ¿pasó algo?

Tsubasa miró de inmediato a su amiga y tragó saliva. Efectivamente no había estado a su 100% esta vez, pero no pensó que lo notarían tan fácilmente. Bajó su mirada intentando no darle mayor importancia al tema.

\- No es nada Anju, de verdad, no se preocupen.

\- Es por esa chica ¿verdad? ¿Kousaka-san era su nombre? - repentinamente Erena habló desde el fondo de la habitación mientras se cambiaba su uniforme, cosa que imitaron las otras 2. Con estas palabras la de ojos verdosos se encendió como una ampolleta, dejando su rostro rojo como un tomate.

\- N-No sé de lo que hablas Erena, n-ni si quiera la recuerdo ya... - mintió para poder librarse de todo.

\- Vamos Tsu, sabemos que es por ella. Durante los ensayos suspirabas constantemente, mirabas tu celular esperando una llamada que nunca llegó, te quedabas mirando el horizonte perdida en tus pensamientos... ¿crees que no notamos que te enamoraste de ella? - Esta última pregunta si que la hizo reaccionar, levantándose de un salto de su asiento con su falda a medio poner.

\- ¡H-Hey! Tampoco nos pongamos en ese plan... cómo se les puede pasar por la mente que me guste una chica... ¡no sean idiotas! - Tsubasa dijo esto sin pensar, frunciendo un poco el seño, lo que hizo que Anju se sorprendiera y segundos después la mirara con molestia, pero a la vez decepción. Apartó su mirada y siguió cambiándose, lo que hizo que Erena, que ya estaba lista, se pusiera al lado de su amiga también con una expresión de enojo, mirando directamente a los ojos verdes de la exaltada chica.

\- Oh, ya veo, entonces ¿Qué te guste una chica es tan terrible para ti? ¿Tan impensable y desagradable es como para que te exaltes de esa manera? - La pelimorada abrazó levemente por la cintura a Anju, que aún miraba hacia otra dirección - Pensé que te conocía Tsubasa... nunca pensé escuchar eso de ti.

La castaña comenzó a sudar frio. Lo había arruinado. Ella sabía perfectamente que Anju y Erena eran pareja hace más de 1 año y lo había aceptado sin ningún problema en el pasado... pero ahora, por alguna razón, surgió ese estúpido comentario por defensa propia.

\- L-Lo siento Erena... tienes razón, fue una estupidez lo que dije - se disculpó la chica, poniendo su cuerpo en 90 grados mirando al suelo, en señal de arrepentimiento - Sobre reaccioné sin pensarlo y dije algo que ni siquiera pienso. Perdónenme ambas por favor.

Anju volvió su vista a su amiga y escuchando y viendo la escena frente a ella, suspiró resignada y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mirando a su novia que aún la abrazaba.

\- Está bien Tsu, está bien. Olvidemos todo esto. Pero por favor, piensa mejor las cosas antes de decirlas - dijo la pelinaranja con un tono entre maternal y firme.

 _*Tock Tock*_

Las 3 chicas miraron automáticamente hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Sí? - gritó Tsubasa

\- Señorita Kira, perdón por molestarla en su camerino, pero - se escuchó la gruesa voz de un hombre fuera de la puerta - hay una chica afuera que dice que quiere verla.

Tsubasa miró curiosa a sus amigas. No entendía porque alguien vendría a decirle eso, siendo tantas las chicas que siempre quieren verlas. Al darse cuenta del silencio de las chicas, el hombre continuó.

\- Dice que se llama Kousaka Honoka - Al escuchar ese nombre, repentinamente los ojos de la castaña se abrieron por completo y un brillo que nunca habían visto sus amigas se reflejó en ellos - ¿Qué le digo? ¿Que se largue? - terminó de decir el hombre.

\- ¡N-No! ¡V-Voy enseguida! - La ojiverde se apresuró a terminar de cambiarse, se miró al espejo para arreglar su peinado y salió disparada fuera del camarín.

\- Hey, Tsubasa, que no pase lo que pasó la vez anterior ¿escuchaste? - gritó Erena antes de que la chica saliera por completo.

Erena sonrió tiernamente al sentir el silencio que quedó luego de lo ocurrido y mirando a su novia le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

\- Creo que es oficial… definitivamente nuestra pequeña Tsu está enamorada.

* * *

 **AaronVS3:** ¡Colega! Espero este capítulo te haya gustado como el primero. Como dato anexo tiene una proyección de, al menos, 8 capítulos (no soy de historias tan largas en realidad, creo que de hecho 8 capítulos ya sería mucho xD). ¡Vamos por que el HonoTsuba domine el mundo! **  
**

 **kuroimets:** Podría haber sido una buena manera de que volvieran a encontrar... pero no, Honoka es más "agresiva" y sabe lo que quiere. ¡Gracias por comentar! :D Mientras sigas la historia no hay problemas :)

 **Bleach010915:** ¡Un agrado saber que te gustó! :)

 **Anon chido:** Que bueno que te haya gustado... y con respecto a Umi... tal vez... quien sabe... tal vez destruiste TODO el misterio... o tal vez no :v xDDD

 **Maki Maki Ma:** Pero que buen Nick xDDD ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! :D

 **Nashi R.G.D.H. :** Muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras :3 La verdad es que ya había escrito antes pero esta es la primera historia de Love Live! que escribo. Pero siempre es un agrado leer que alaban tu forma de escribir :') ¡Espero poder estar a la altura de tus expectativas! :D

 **danielglark:** Pero que lindas palabras *-* Si, el HonoTsuba tiene que comenzar a ganar terreno, no puede ser que haya tan poco... Y con respecto a la ex de Honoka, solo te diré que NO LEAS ningun comentario si quieres sorprenderte, porque tal vez tengan razón :o (o tal vez no :v)

En fin, muchisimas gracias de corazón por todos los reviews, favs y follows que han dado :D Soy muy feliz, espero este capítulo les haya gustado como el anterior :3

¡Nos leemos la próxima semana! :D


	3. Felicidad y desgracia

¡Muy tarde pero llegó!

Me quedé revisando el capítulo, cambiandole cosas, palabras, pensamientos... y demoré más de los que pensé que demoraría xD

Suelo leer mis capítulos cerca de 15 veces cada vez que los hago, para revisar ortografía, coherencia, coheción, signos, etc. y me gasta mucho tiempo T.T pero al menos puedo decir con orgullo que suelo tener muy pocos errores :3

En fin, nuevo capítulo de nuestras queridas chicas ¿cómo avanzará su relación de aquí en adelante? ¿Alguien podría salir perjudicado de esto? ¡Espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por sus reviews! :D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III: Felicidad y desgracia.  
**

Honoka esperaba impaciente en el estacionamiento del recinto, apoyada en uno de los tantos autos estacionados, en su mayoría de miembros del staff y organizadores del concierto, mirando hacia el suelo con desesperanza.

 _ **Tal vez ya no me recuerda... bueno, es un poco ingenuo de mi parte pensar que ella me recuerde con toda la gente que ve diariamente...**_

Llevaba casi 15 minutos esperando desde que envió al guardia de seguridad a buscar a la castaña, por lo que empezó a perder la esperanza de lograr volver a verla. Luego de un suspiro pesado y triste, se incorporó lentamente para comenzar a dirigirse a su casa, con pesar no tanto por su fallido plan, si no por el hecho de que no se haya acordado de ella.

 _ **Quien más que yo creería que tiene oportunidad con una idol… que idiota soy.**_

De pronto, justo cuando ya se daba media vuelta para irse, escuchó un ruido saliendo tras su espalda; era ese sonido metálico y ese rechinido que tanto estaba esperando. Con el corazón dando un vuelco, volteó a mirar hacia la puerta que se abría de par en par, mostrando primero la figura del imponente hombre, que la miró en un principio con desaprobación en sus ojos, pero que luego pasó a resignación en el momento en que se apartó y dejó ver la linda y delicada figura de Tsubasa. Los ojos de Honoka se iluminaron al ver la hermosa cara que tanto esperaba ver.

\- ¡Kira-san! - Gritó Honoka para que la viera, moviendo los brazos en alto en señal de saludo.

\- H-Hola Kousaka-san, ha pasado un tiempo - La idol no pudo evitar poseer un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas que traía desde que supo que la pelinaranja estaba afuera del recinto esperándola, pero que se acentuó al verla allí parada, saludándola tan alegremente. Quedó encantada al verla con un hermoso vestido celeste que resaltaba los lindos y grandes ojos azules de la alegre chica.

 _ **Contrólate Tsubasa, contrólate…**_

La idol se apresuró a ponerse junto a Honoka en el auto en el que había vuelto a apoyarse y fijó su mirada en el guardia que no las dejaba de observar desde que la idol salió de su camerino.

\- Siento que tengamos que estar así –dijo señalando al guardia con un gesto -ya sabes, la seguridad ante todo –y rió con una risita incómoda y forzada.

\- No te preocupes, entiendo todas las medidas de seguridad que tienen que tener con tan majestuosa estrella como tú - Honoka alzó el tono de voz y le dio un aire de superioridad a sus palabras, haciendo que Tsubasa se sonrojara y se riera al mismo tiempo.

\- Vamos, vamos, no soy la gran cosa - dijo moviendo su mano de un lado al otro intentando restarse importancia.

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Si estuviste brillante en el escenario! Realmente eres toda una estrella - La pelinaranja abría sus ojos y gesticulaba con las manos de forma frenética debido a su emoción. Esto a la castaña le pareció muy lindo y tierno pero arriesgado tomando en cuenta el contexto en el que se encontraban.

\- G-gracias Kousaka-san, de veras es un halago... pero ¿podrías hacer un poco menos de escándalo? - dijo juntando sus manos en señal de súplica. Honoka miró raudamente hacia ambos lados entendiendo que no tenía que llamar la atención en un lugar como ese.

\- ¡Oh claro! Lo siento mucho, m-me dejé llevar jeje- dijo con una risita nerviosa, mordiéndose la lengua.

Luego de la escena ambas chicas no supieron que más decirse por unos cuantos segundos, creándose un incómodo silencio en el que ambas miraban el suelo o a sus manos nerviosas. El viento soplaba con una briza cálida y agradable, haciendo que sus cabellos bailaran al compás de este. De pronto la idol volvió a retomar el tema del que habían estado hablando hace unos momentos.

\- Entonces… por lo que me dices entiendo que viste el concierto ¿no?

\- ¡O-oh! ¡Claro que sí! Tenía un poco de curiosidad por saber cómo era un concierto de idols profesionales. Ya sabes… no es que me gusten mucho realmente… pero debo decir que estuvo todo muy brillante y hermoso… en especial tú… - Dijo lo último casi en un susurro, pretendiendo que la idol no escuchara, cosa que ocurrió de todos modos, sorprendiendo a Tsubasa.

Súbitamente Honoka abrió sus ojos como 2 grandes platos y se tapó velozmente la boca, mientras un gran sonrojo la invadía sin que lo pudiera evitar. Tsubasa solo pudo desviar su mirada, también sonrojada y nerviosa, sin tener idea de qué responder ante las palabras de la ojiazul.

\- Y-Yo... digo, ¡estuviste estupenda en el escenario! muy profesional y... y b-bueno, esto… - Honoka quería enterrarse viva. No podía creer el no poder controlar sus emociones y soltar tamaña declaración vergonzosa. Si esto seguía así, Tsubasa podía asustarse y eso era lo que menos quería.

 _ **Vamos Honoka, que diablos estás haciendo…**_

\- G-Gracias por eso también Kousaka-san. Me alegra que te haya gustado el concierto y me alaga lo último que me dijiste… - dijo finalmente la de ojos color esmeralda, recobrando un poco su compostura, aún con un dejo de color en las mejillas. – Pero a decir verdad, no pensé que vendrías... ya sabes, al final no nos dimos ninguna forma de contactarnos ni nada.

\- ¡Oh claro! ¡Antes de que lo olvide! Tu teléfono. - y estiró la mano frente a ella - Dámelo.

Tsubasa, como ya se estaba transformando en costumbre, se sorprendió ante la orden de la pelinaranja, pero como lo decía con una radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no pudo resistirse a entregárselo. Algo le decía que, si seguían viéndose en un futuro, esa sonrisa sería definitivamente su perdición.

La ojiazul comenzó a marcar rápidamente en la pantalla del móvil, dejando a Tsubasa esperando por unos momentos. Marcó un número y automáticamente comenzó a sonar otro teléfono celular, el cual sacó de su bolsillo, lo apagó y le devolvió el suyo a la idol.

\- Listo, ahora tengo tu número y tú tienes el mío, junto con mi correo por si quieres... no sé, conversar en algún momento o algo así - Ahora era Honoka la que se sonrojaba y evitaba el contacto visual con la Tsubasa, tragando nerviosa y esperando una respuesta de su interlocutora.

\- Oh, c-claro, te escribiré apenas pueda y así nos mantendremos en contacto – dijo Tsubasa con una cálida sonrisa.

\- ¡Genial! - Los ojos azules de la pelinaranja brillaban sin que ella se diera cuenta, que junto con su amplia y hermosa sonrisa bombardeaban incesantemente y sin compasión de sentimientos extraños a la más baja.

Luego de todo volvieron a su incómodo silencio. Honoka se rascaba la mejilla, esforzándose por buscar algo de lo que conversar para no aburrir a su interlocutora. Posó también muchas veces su mirada sobre la corpulenta e intimidante silueta del guardia de seguridad, que mantenía su afán de mirarlas fijamente sin perder ningún detalle de lo que hablaban.

Finalmente luego de unos segundos, encontró algo que quería preguntarle a la castaña, pero que a pesar de eso, dudó bastante en si hacerlo o no, preocupándose de asustar de nuevo a la chica. Finalmente se convenció que era algo que tarde o temprano tendría que preguntarle, por lo que se dio ánimos internamente y procuró bajar su tono de voz.

-K-Kira-san… – Tsubasa la miró – La primera vez que nos conocimos te pregunté algo solo por curiosidad, pero ahora… no lo sé, creo que realmente quiero saberlo – Honoka se sonrojó bastante más de lo que había estado durante toda la conversación. Tsubasa lo notó y comenzó a pensar en qué la pondría tan avergonzada como para subirle tal color al rostro, pero al final no logró llegar a nada. Sabía perfectamente que ambas estaban en una situación extraña y comprometedora, pero no quería concluir nada apresuradamente, por lo que se negaba a admitir la situación.

Luego de unos segundos mirando sus zapatos, la pelinaranja giró la cabeza, miró directamente a la idol a sus ojos y preguntó – Tu… ¿t-tienes novio? – Sus azules ojos penetraron por completo a la castaña. No se esperaba para nada que Honoka tocara ese tipo de temas y menos de forma tan directa. Claramente Tsubasa no tardó en explotar en vergüenza de inmediato.

\- Y-Yo… b-bueno – No sabía que responder ¿cómo reaccionar de forma calmada ante esa pregunta? Después de todo, no existiría ningún problema si fuera alguien más quien se lo preguntara… pero la que lo hacía era ella, la chica que había entrado de tal manera extraña a su vida y por la cual, por lo que había comenzado a darse cuenta, sentía algo distinto que nunca había sentido por alguien. Finalmente y sin pensarlo más respondió sin poder mirarla a la cara– N-No… no tengo novio Kousaka-san –

\- Oh… ya veo…

Esa fue la única reacción que Honoka tuvo por unos segundos. Ambas estaban totalmente avergonzadas, pero la ojiazul ya no podía retractarse. Tenía que ser valiente si pretendía algo más con la famosa idol, por lo que tomó aire e hizo la pregunta definitiva a la que quería llegar.

\- Y… ¿novia? – y la miró de reojo sin siquiera poder bajar un poco el rojo de sus mejillas. Tsubasa, más que volver a avergonzarse como lo hizo en un principio, se sorprendió mucho por la pregunta. Que le preguntara por un "novio" era vergonzoso, pero entendible y dentro de lo normal… pero ¿una novia? Estaba claro que Honoka tenía otras intenciones al preguntarlo.

Ya entendiendo a lo que quería llegar la pelinaranja con su pregunta, pudo tranquilizarse un poco y mirarla a los ojos, lo que hizo que Honoka se alterara - ¡D-digo! Espero no te ofenda ni nada… es solo que, en estos tiempos, tu sabes… n-no estoy diciendo que te gusten l-las chicas o nada parecido jeje – Honoka intentó suavizar un poco la pregunta.

\- No Kousaka-san, tampoco tengo novia. Y no te preocupes, no me ofende para nada. – le respondió con una sonrisa un tanto distinta a las demás. Quería demostrarle a la chica que entendía a qué iba su pregunta, pero sin que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

 _ **Diablos, esto es complicado. Desearía tener un poco más de experiencia como Erena o Anju…**_

Nuevamente el silencio incómodo comenzó a reinar entre ellas. Tsubasa entendía ya que la situación se estaba volviendo complicada y que Honoka no estaba allí solo por querer ser una "amiga" más. Al notarlo, pensó en entrar un poco en su juego y ser ahora ella la que tomara las riendas de la conversación.

-Kousaka-san, yo-

\- Honoka – la interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir hablando –solo llámame Honoka… ¿no te molesta o sí?

\- Claro que no – respondió Tsubasa con una pequeña sonrisa – Con la única condición de que tú me llames solo Tsubasa.

Ambas rieron por lo bajo. Estaban relajándose un poco luego de esos momentos tensos e incómodos.

\- Está bien, Honoka-san, cómo te decía… me imagino que supiste que hoy nos presentaríamos aquí por algún cartel promocional ¿no?

\- Si, una amiga me ayudó también. Es fanática tuya, deberías conocerla.

\- Claro, espero algún día poder hacerlo – Tsubasa rio un poco – Pero a lo que quería llegar con mi pregunta era… ¿por qué? -

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "por qué"? – preguntó Honoka confundida.

\- ¿Por qué viniste? – La pelinaranja comenzó a notar hacia donde quería llegar la chica - ¿por qué tantos esfuerzos por poder vernos otra vez?

Estaba perdida. ¿Qué podía responderle? Tiene sentido que se lo preguntara. Incluso ella misma se lo cuestionó al principio en casa de Hanayo… claro que ahora era diferente. Ahora sabía el motivo, pero no podía decírselo por nada en el mundo... no aún al menos.

\- B-bueno… yo quería-

\- Espera, ¿es Kira Tsubasa la de allí?

\- ¡Si! ¡Al parecer si es! ¿con quién está hablando?

\- ¡Que importa! ¡Pidámosle una foto!

De pronto se comenzaron a escuchar murmullos que cada vez se hacían más fuertes provenientes de sus espaldas. Detrás de ellas se comenzó a crear un pequeño tumulto de chicas; primero eran solo 2, luego fueron 4, luego ya no importaba. Era justamente lo que Tsubasa quería evitar a toda costa. Cuando vio que se comenzaban a acercar cada vez más, decidió que era tiempo de irse de vuelta a los camarines. Tendría que abandonar nuevamente a Honoka en medio de su conversación.

-D-Diablos, es hora de volar… ¡H-Honoka! T-Te llamo o te escribo esta noche ¿te parece? – se apresuró a hablar mientras miraba para todos lados, percatándose de cómo el tumulto se hacía cada vez más y más grande - No lo sé, podríamos salir a tomarnos algo o-

\- Está bien Tsubasa, luego hablamos, ahora solo corre – Honoka miraba divertida la situación, viendo como la idol se acercaba a paso rápido a la puerta metálica de donde salió hace unos minutos. Solo restó un pequeño gesto en alto con la mano de ambas para despedirse y desapareció de la vista de todas.

\- ¡Debimos ser más precavidas! ¡La ahuyentamos! – dijo una de las fanáticas que habían comenzado a aglomerarse ahora frente al gran hombre que resguardaba la entrada.

\- Chicas, aquí no hay nada que ver, por favor vuelvan a sus casas – El guardia no pudo evitar mirar nuevamente a Honoka, como buscando una culpable para todo ese alboroto. La chica solo sonrió para sí misma ante la mirada inquisidora del hombre y comenzó a escabullirse fuera del lugar, intentando que nadie más la viera.

* * *

Luego de comprar unas cosas en el almacén que le habían encargado para cuando volviera de su concierto, Honoka ya había vuelto a casa luego de su bochornoso pero lindo reencuentro con su nueva enamorada. Desde que llegó, su hermana Yukiho, una delgada chica de cabello rojizo corto y ojos turquesas, notó algo diferente en ella. Era casi como ver a su hermana completamente renovada, con un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa radiante que no veía desde esos días en los que estuvo con su última novia.

-¿Me perdí de algo hermana? Hace tiempo que no te veía así de contenta.

\- No sé de qué hablas Yukiho, yo estoy como siempre.

A pesar de la escueta respuesta de su hermana, la 2 años menor sabía que algo bueno le había ocurrido, pero no la iba a bombardear con preguntas para averiguarlo. Tarde o temprano lo terminaría sabiendo. Además, la ponía muy feliz verla así nuevamente y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Honoka, al entrar a su habitación, se lanzó de lleno a su cama boca abajo a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido. Sentía una gran presión en su pecho, como si algo que había estado dormido por mucho tiempo hubiera despertado repentinamente y le comenzara a penetrar en lo más profundo.

 _ **¿Me habré visto muy tonta? Tal vez ahora piensa que soy una acosadora… pero se veía tan linda con su traje de idol y con su ropa casual… ¡Ah! ¡Deja de pensar esas cosas, idiota!**_

Honoka no podía dejar de pensar en ella mientras se revolcaba y giraba de un lado al otro aprisionando su pobre almohada, con un rubor que le cubría hasta las orejas, que no la dejaba tranquilizarse.

\- ¡Hermana! ¡Llegó Kotori-chan! ¿Qué le digo? – De pronto escuchó los gritos de su hermana menor que la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Raudo se levantó de la cama de un salto y comenzó a ordenar un poco, mientras intentaba disminuir el rojo de su rostro.

\- ¡D-Dile que suba Yukiho! – gritó en respuesta mientras seguía ordenando su cama.

Kotori era la mejor amiga de Honoka. Era una chica alegre y risueña, con su cabello grisáceo recogido con un lazo verde y unos lindos y profundos ojos color café claro, la cual ha estado al lado de la ojiazul desde su infancia, apoyándose y acompañándose en las buenas y en las malas. Además, ya desde algún tiempo, por su parte nació un especial amor por el diseño de ropa, por lo que ha convertido a Honoka en su principal modelo y crítica de vestuario desde que comenzó a estudiar su carrera.

Hoy no era diferente, habían quedado de verse en casa de Honoka para que Kotori llevara sus últimos vestidos y que ésta los viera y le diera su opinión de ellos. Confiaba mucho en su criterio artístico, más que incluso el de sus compañeras y compañeros de curso.

Finalmente, luego de unos segundos, entró la chica a la habitación, vistiendo un hermoso vestido verde con lunares un poco más oscuros y un abrigo blanco abierto. Traía lo que parecía un porta trajes bastante grande.

-¡Kotori-chan! – Honoka se abalanzó sobre su amiga, dándole un cálido y tierno abrazo que enrojeció levemente las mejillas de Kotori.

\- Hola Honoka-chan, también me da gusto verte – dijo Kotori con una sonrisa, respondiendo al abrazo.

Cuando se separaron, la peligris se sentó en la cama y dejó el bulto que traía en una silla cercana, mientras que Honoka se paró frente a la puerta a punto de salir.

-Traeré té Kotori, ¿quieres algo de comer? ¿algún dulce de la tienda?

\- No Honoka-chan, solo un té estará bien, gracias.

La ojiazul asintió y salió disparada de la habitación, dejando a Kotori un poco desconcertada por el alegre recibimiento que tuvo. No es como que Honoka no sea alegre y cariñosa con ella, pero hace bastante tiempo que no la sentía con esa energía y brillo, lo que hizo a Kotori preguntarse qué le podía estar sucediendo para estar así de contenta. Al final, todas las conclusiones que tenía llegaban irremediablemente a lo mismo y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Luego de unos minutos volvió a entrar la dueña de la habitación, con una bandeja con dos tazas de té y un plato con un, al parecer, delicioso pan. Dejó la bandeja a un lado en una mesita cercana, tomó una de las tazas pasándosela a Kotori y se sentó a su lado con su té y su pan. Sin decir nada, comió un trozo mientras se regocijaba de lo bueno que estaba.

-Te vez distinta Honoka-chan… ¿pasó algo inusual en estos días? –

Honoka se atragantó con el bocado recién comido. Luego de toser unas cuantas veces, se repuso y comenzó a negar enérgicamente para que su amiga no se hiciera alguna idea equivocada. A pesar de eso, ya era la segunda vez que le preguntaban lo mismo ese día. ¿Realmente se le notaba tanto?

-N-no Kotori-chan, nada nuevo ha pasado, de veras – dijo Honoka emulando una sonrisa forzada.

\- Mmm... – Kotori pensó por unos segundos, mirando fijamente a su amiga en frente de ella, haciendo que esta comenzara a ponerse nerviosa - … no te creo – dijo finalmente.

\- Hay vamos Kotori, realmente no me pasa nada… ¡más bien! ¿no querías que me probara tu vestido?

Honoka se levantó de la cama de un salto y fue a buscar el portatrajes que trajo su amiga. Cuando lo abrió, se encontró con un hermoso y lleno de detalles vestido celeste, con encajes blancos en las mangas y cuello, con algunas terminaciones brillantes. Honoka quedó maravillada, lo que hizo que Kotori, que aun dudaba de la pasada respuesta de su amiga, olvidara el tema y se alegrara de ver que el vestido le había gustado tanto a su modelo.

-Bueno Kotori-chan, iré a cambiarme y regreso – le dijo con una sonrisa, casi a punto de salir por la puerta de la habitación. Kotori frunció un poco el ceño y la miró con ojos de reproche. Honoka lo notó de inmediato y soltó un pequeño suspiro cansado.

-Kotori-chan, no me mires así, ya hemos hablado sobre esto…

\- Aún lo encuentro innecesario Honoka-chan, eso es todo.

\- Para mí si lo es. Sabes que no puedo simplemente… desnudarme frente a otra chica… es vergonzoso…

\- Pero soy tu amiga desde hace años Honoka, es distinto – La pobre chica de ojos azulados comenzó a ponerse cada vez más roja por la vergüenza.

\- ¡E-Eso no es relevante! … además ¿Cuál es la fascinación por verme desnuda Kotori? –Ahora fue ella quien la miró con reproche, esperando una respuesta.

\- B-bueno, y-yo… - la de pelo gris se alteró ante la pregunta y luego de no saber qué decir, suspiró derrotada – Esta bien Honoka-chan, no te volveré a mencionar el tema. Siento haberme molestado.

Honoka cambió su actitud y le regaló una sonrisa para que se despreocupara, antes de salir a cambiarse. Dentro quedó una desilusionada Kotori que nuevamente no pudo cumplir su objetivo.

 _ **Algún día sé que la convenceré**_

La verdad era que Kotori había estado enamorada de Honoka desde hace mucho tiempo. Ya ni si quiera recordaba los tiempos en que solo la veía como una amiga, ni en qué momento comenzó a sentirse atraída por ella. Siempre le mencionaba lo de cambiarse en la misma habitación principalmente porque ya no era una niña a la que no le importaban esas cosas. Le dolía admitirlo, pero ver a Honoka, al menos en ropa interior, era un pequeño logro para ella, cosa que nunca había podido hacer dada la orientación sexual que tenía su amiga desde hace mucho tiempo.

 _ **Dios, soy una pervertida… Perdóname Honoka-chan**_

Mientras la chica se lamentaba en secreto, escuchó el sonido del celular de Honoka. Al parecer le había llegado un mensaje. Dudó un poco en si verlo o no, después de todo no debería incumbirle, pero aún tenía el presentimiento de que su amiga le ocultaba algo, por lo que lo tomó y leyó el mensaje.

 _ **De**_ _: ¡Tsubasa-chan!  
_

 _ **Asunto**_ _: Buenas noches_

 _¡Hola Honoka! Fue muy lindo de tu parte haberme ido a ver hoy. La verdad es que también tenía ganas de volver a verte y saber que viste mi concierto y esperaste por mí me puso muy feliz._

 _¡Que pases buena noche! Coordinemos un día en el que podamos vernos de nuevo… no lo sé, tal vez podamos ir a comer algo. Conozco una heladería muy buena cerca de donde nos conocimos. ¡Piénsalo y me dices! :)_

Justo cuando Kotori terminaba de leer el mensaje, comenzó a escuchar los pasos de su amiga por el pasillo. Se apresuró a volver a bloquearlo y lo tiró sobre la cama, para que no la descubrieran hurgando donde no debía.

\- ¡Kotori-chaaaan! No me enorgullece decir esto, pero… tu vestido no me entra, creo que engordé – Honoka entró con cara de enojo y tristeza, tocándose el estómago para demostrarle a su amiga su problema de peso, con el vestido de su amiga en la otra mano.

\- H-Honoka-chan, lo siento mucho, pero… debo irme ya – Kotori intentaba mantener la calma luego de lo que leyó. Era claro que esa chica que envió el mensaje no era solo una "amiga" para Honoka.

\- ¿Cómo? ¡Pero si recién llegaste! ¿pasó algo malo Kotori-chan? – Honoka se intranquilizó por la situación.

\- No Honoka-chan, de verdad, solo… recordé que debo hacer algo para una de mis materias y… bueno, es mejor que comience desde hoy – No podía más, se estaba aguantando el llanto y sólo quería salir de allí a todo lo que daban sus pies, pero debía aparentar como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Simuló una sonrisa y le dio un tierno abrazo a su amiga, ahora triste por la noticia que acababa de escuchar, la cual a su vez le devolvió el abrazo y su porta trajes, para que se lo llevara.

-Espero termines lo que debes hacer Kotori-chan… lamento no haber sido de ayuda hoy ¡Juro que comenzaré a hacer dieta desde mañana!

\- N-no te preocupes Honoka-chan, nos vemos otro día y seguimos con esto. Adiós.

Kotori comenzó a bajar las escaleras, mientras Honoka seguía parada en la puerta de su habitación sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Kotori se veía alterada pero no se le pasaba en lo más mínimo por la cabeza por qué razón podría estar así. Finalmente se sentó en su cama aún un poco desconcertada y sin quererlo tocó su celular.

\- ¿Y esto que hace aquí? No recuerdo haberlo sacado – Sin mucho interés desbloqueó su celular y pudo ver el mensaje de Tsubasa en la pantalla. Lo leyó y automáticamente su rostro tomó un color carmesí, sin poder detener una sonrisa que se escapaba de sus labios. Se lanzó hacia atrás, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada, apretando su celular en su pecho y se rindió ante la cálida sensación que comenzó a inundarla.

* * *

-No… no puede estar pasando de nuevo… no de nuevo, por favor Honoka-chan, dime que no es verdad… - Kotori corría por la calle, con sus ojos empapados en lágrimas, mientras se alejaba de la casa de su amada. No quería pensar que Honoka se estuviera enamorando de otra, no ahora que tenía la oportunidad de confesarle sus sentimientos. Se sentía miserable y egoísta, egoísta de perder a la mujer que amaba, pero al final era lo único que podía sentir en esos momentos – No, esta vez no me volverán a robar a Honoka… juro que no pasará denuevo.

* * *

 **AaronVS3:** ¡El HonoTsuba se expandirá hasta los más reconditos confines del universo! :D

 **cacher1998:** Todo a su tiempo pequeño saltamontes, todos los secretos serán revelados~~

 **Tanuki-pyon:** ¡Muchas gracias por los alagos! :') Se intenta hacer lo que mejor se puede, me alegra mucho que te guste como escribo :3 Y bueno, como dije más arriba, ya sabremos quien fue la desgraciada que hirió así a la pobre Honky :c

 **KiariUwU:** ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! :D Ya lo sabremos, ya lo sabremos!

 **Mag Max Kuv Bigotes:** Ya se vienen las complicaciones~ Se que les gusta el drama, así que ya se introdujo un poco de lo que se viene en unos capítulos más :3 ¡Me alegra que te guste la historia! :D

 **danielglark:** Dios, cuando leí tu review juro que me emocioné con toda la teoría que armaste sobre la ex de Honky... bueno, solo puedo decir, como les he dicho a todos ya, que la respuesta ya será revelada. Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, me encanta leer comentarios largos y el tuyo me encantó realmente :D También me alegra que te guste lo que escribo y no dudes en que seguiré respondiendo a tus comentarios :D ¡Nos leemos pronto!

 **Maki Maki Ma:** ¡Este capítulo duró más! ¡Lo juro! uwu. Gracias por comentar :D

 **muzunoha:** Me alegro realmente que te haya gustado. Llevar la senda del HonoTsuba a todas las personas es la tarea que mueve mi vida :D :v ¡Me alegro mucho que te esté gustando la historia! :D

 **dasu-kun:** Efectivamente, aquí Nico es una idol porque había que hacerle justicia a la pobre, su sueño es ser una idol y en mi AU no podía no serlo! sería muy triste uwu ¡Que bueno que te guste la historia y su velocidad! Es cierto que va un poco rápido a lo mejor, pero me gusta más así, para enfocarnos más rápido en lo que verdaderamente importa... EL DRAMA! xD

 **Gare-ni:** ¡Tu lo has dicho! practicamente Canon y no las shipean u.u Además, esa niña combinación entre Honoka y Tsubasa que apareció en Sunshine! fue como un "EL HONOTSUBA ES CANON BITCHES!" en todo el rostro xD ¡Gracias por comentar! :3

 **YUUUUUUUUUUUPI:** Juro que conté la cantidad de "u"s de tu nombre para ponerlo bien :v ¿Material de calidad? Dios, me alagas realmente, muchas gracias por eso :D

Ufff fueron muchos reviews, cosa que me pone MUY contento realmente :D Muchisimas gracias nuevamente por todos sus comentarios, favs, folows y apoyo que he recibido de parte de ustedes. Vuelvo a repetirlo, son mi alimento para seguir esforzádome :3

Ya se están puestos los cimientos para el drama que se avecina ¿Qué hará Kotori con respecto a la relación entre Honoka y Tsubasa? ¿Tsubasa comenzará a tomar la iniciativa con Honky? ¿Que personaje creen que aparecerá en el próximo capítulo? No duden en seguir dejando sus teorías locas de lo que sea en los comentarios.

A propósito! las votaciones sobre la ex de Honoka actualmente van así :o

 _Umi: 2 votos_

 _Eli: 1 voto_

Recuerden que todos y cada uno de sus reviews serán contestados :D ¡Nos leemos la próxima semana y espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo! :3


	4. Tsubasa, amor y música

¡He vuelto! :D

Bueno, primero que nada me gustaría agradecer (como siempre lo hago) de sobremanera por la cantidad de Reviews que recibió el capítulo anterior. En serio, no me lo esperé T.T y como siempre serán brevemente contestados más abajito :3

Ahora, con respecto al próximo capítulo, suelo tener 1 capítulo escrito por adelantado por si me da lo que me dio esta semana: bloqueo de escritor :c y lamentablemente este era el capítulo de garantía que tenía... por lo que tengo que ponerme a escribir como loco esta semana para lograr tener el de la próxima semana :v Espero lograrlo. Claro, eso no significa que no hice nada esta semana... me dio por escribir un NicoMaki, por eso no he seguido con este (maldita concentración) que espero poder subir mañana! a pesar de que aún no se si hacerlo como One-Shot o si será de 2 capítulos. Eso lo tengo que analizar dependiendo de su extención.

En fin, no les sigo quitando tiempo. Espero les guste este capítulo, dejen reviews y se diviertan leyendolo como yo me divertí escribiendolo :D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IV: Tsubasa, el amor y la música.**

Tsubasa caminaba junto a sus amigas y compañeras de grupo, Anju y Erena. Era una mañana soleada, pero no se sentía el calor sofocante que existía días anteriores. Estaban frente a un gran edificio blanco, lleno de ventanas de cristal resplandecientes, digno de un estudio de grabación de primera. Era el día en el que A-RISE grabaría un single con la colaboración de otro artista muy popular. Una oportunidad que no se presentaba todos los días.

 _ **Rayos, hubiera sido un gran día para salir con Honoka...**_

El día anterior, ambas ya habían acordado que se verían al día siguiente de ese, producto del mencionado compromiso que tenía Tsubasa con su grupo.

 _ **~ LA NOCHE ANTERIOR ~**_

Tsubasa se encontraba en su habitación, lista para tomar un merecido descanso luego de su exitoso concierto de esa tarde. Anju y Erena ya se habían ido a sus respectivas casas (o eso es lo que ella creía, no sería raro que alguna se quedara a dormir con la otra) también a descansar (o tal vez no). Antes de meterse en su cama miró un poco triste su celular. Esperaba que Honoka le respondiera a su mensaje, pero al parecer no lo había leído o no quiso hacerlo por alguna razón. Un poco desanimada cerró los ojos y dejó su celular en su mesita de noche, cuando de pronto comenzó a sonar su tono a todo volumen, haciendo que la chica saltara del susto y se apresurara a contestar.

 _Llamada entrante_

 _¡Honoka-chan! :D  
_

 _ **Esta chica…**_

Recordó con una sonrisa que fue ella misma la que creó su contacto en su celular y que aún no lo había visto. Sentimientos encontrados afloraron cuando vio la llamada; un poco de vergüenza y nerviosismo pero, más que todo, felicidad.

\- … ¿Hola?

\- ¡Hola Tsubasa-chan! ¡Salgamos mañana! – De pronto se escuchó una enérgica voz tras su celular.

\- Espera, espera… Honoka, no puedes llamarme así y decirme ese tipo de cosas sin que me sorprenda. Además… pensé que hablaríamos por mensajes.

-Na, es demasiada molestia, así podemos hablar directamente.

Y así, sin previo aviso y luego de haber perdido las esperanzas, estaba teniendo una conversación por teléfono con su nueva e impulsiva "amiga" Honoka. Se sentía muy feliz de que las cosas se estuvieran dando con tanta fluidez, pero a la vez también se sentía un poco asustada por la rapidez en la que estaba ocurriendo todo. No era una chica de dejarse llevar, prefería tener el control de las situaciones, pero desde la llegada de Honoka a su vida se dio cuenta que le sería bastante difícil seguir de la misma forma.

\- ¿Estabas haciendo algo importante cuando te escribí? – La de pelo castaño intentaba ampliar el margen de la conversación, para poder hablar con mayor naturalidad. Estaba realmente nerviosa.

\- Estaba con mi amiga Kotori, la que te mencioné esta mañana ¿recuerdas?

\- Oh, si la recuerdo… no interrumpí nada importante ¿cierto? – Tsubasa se sonrojó levemente y se sintió un poco molesta ante la idea de que Honoka pudiera estar haciendo "algo" con su "amiga". No podía creer que estuviera sintiendo esas cosas, pero una inevitable ola de celos recorrió su cuerpo.

\- No, tranquila, solo quería que me probara uno de sus vestidos nuevos – Tsubasa se relajó al escuchar la respuesta de la pelinaranja, molesta consigo misma por sentir esos extraños sentimientos para nada propios en ella. - … pero no entré en él – dijo Honoka luego de unos segundos. Se escuchó triste y molesta a la vez cuando lo hizo. A pesar de eso, Tsubasa no aguantó y rio por lo bajo ante el comentario - ¡Hey! No te rías, no eres simpática – Nuevamente se escuchó a la pobre chica reclamar molesta por el otro lado de la línea.

\- Lo siento Honoka, lo siento – El berrinche de Honoka la hizo reír una vez más, pero dejó de hacerlo para no seguir molestando a la pelinaranja – En fin, ahora si estamos teniendo una conversación civilizada ¿qué era lo que querías decirme? – dijo la castaña tirándose a su cama boca arriba, sonriendo enternecida.

\- ¡Oh! Quería salir contigo mañana. Me gustó mucho tu idea de la heladería y pensé "oh, mañana podría ser un lindo día para salir con Tsubasa-chan, le preguntaré" y bueno, te llamé y aquí estamos jeje –

\- ¡O-Oh! C-Claro Honoka, suena genial pero... pero la verdad es que mañana no puedo, tengo que grabar unacanción para nuestro nuevo disco y esas grabaciones suelendurar varias horas...

\- Oh, claro, entiendo… - Honoka se escuchó decepcionada.

\- Pero pasado mañana no tengo ningún plan, si quieres podríamos salir es—

\- ¡Claro! ¡Que sea pasado mañana! – Tsubasa no alcanzó ni a terminar la frase antes de que Honoka reventara el parlante del teléfono de la emoción.

\- Jeje, no hagas escándalos ¿Nos vemos donde… d-donde nos conocimos? – Enrojeció de inmediato al recordar el momento en el que conoció a su ahora enamorada.

\- ¡Sí! Que sea allí mismo… pero intentemos ahora no chocarnos, que me dolió mucho el trasero con la caída – dijo Honoka emulando un sonido de dolor. Tsubasa se rió ante el comentario de la ojiazul y ésta lo hizo también al mismo tiempo.

\- Te trataré con mucho más cuidado Honoka, te lo prometo – Ahora sí que su rostro no tenía rastros de su color de piel natural. ¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿Su "caballero con blanca armadura" afloró de pronto? Pasaron unos segundos y nada se escuchó como respuesta ante el "varonil" comentario de Tsubasa. - ¿H-Honoka? ¿Sigues allí? –

\- S-si Tsubasa… s-solo que me dio mucho sueño de pronto, me acostaré ahora ¡B-buenas noches! Que mañana todo salga perfecto. ¡Nos vemos! – Y colgó la llamada sin si quiera esperar la respuesta de la idol.

 _¿Se habrá molestado con el comentario?_ \- Pensó Tsubasa - _O… ¿tal vez le gustó demasiado?_

 _ **~ EN LA TARDE ~**_

Y allí estaban, paradas frente al enorme edificio donde supuestamente ya las esperaba la joven chica con la que grabarían su nuevo _single_. Anju y Erena entraron por la puerta principal, conversando y coqueteando entre ellas como siempre… hay que admitir que a pesar de ser idols y más aún, de ser chicas las dos, no se esforzaban mucho en esconder su relación. Pero eso a Tsubasa no le incumbía… más ahora que cierta persona había llegado a su vida.

Sin darse cuenta, se sonroja al pensar en ella, su corazón se acelera y sus manos comienzan a sudar por la emoción de verla nuevamente.

 _ **Diablos... esa chica está causando estragos en mí….**_

\- Tsu, ¿estás allí Tsu? -.

 _ **Tal vez debería replantearme qué es lo que realmente siento por ella…**_

\- Tierra llamando a Tsubasa, ¿hola? -.

De pronto Tsubasa salió de su letargo y se sorprendió con la cara de Erena mirándola con desaprobación y el ceño fruncido.

\- Oh, E-Erena, lo siento, estaba un poco distraída – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Así lo noté.- Comenzó a caminar nuevamente.- Vamos Tsu, tienes que concentrarte. Esta oportunidad es única y no podemos desaprovecharla -. Erena tenía razón, lo de Honoka debía quedar relegado para mañana, hoy era un día importante para ellas como A-Rise.

Mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor notaron como muchas personas comenzaban a murmurar, sorprendidas al verlas pasar. Ya estaban acostumbradas a eso, después de todo desde su época escolar que tenían que soportar las miradas y gritos de sus fanáticos. De pronto, una linda chica de un corto pelo cobrizo y ojos color miel llegó al lado de Tsubasa y le pidió un autógrafo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tenía una profunda y atrayente mirada que la idol no pudo ignorar…

 _ **Wow, es realmente muy linda… espera ¿qué diablos estoy pensando?, creo que estoy peor de lo que imaginé…**_

* * *

\- Aun no entiendo cómo pueden emocionarse tanto ¡Hemos venido cientos de veces a grabar aquí! – Dijo Erena cuando las puertas del ascensor finalmente se cerraban.

\- Ere-chan, nos debemos a nuestro público, recuérdalo – Anju intentaba calmar a su novia con una sonrisa conciliadora, sonrisa que no funcionó con la pelimorada, la cual se giró rápidamente a encararla.

\- Claro, dices eso porque te encanta estar rodeada de chicas lindas ¿cierto? –

\- ¿Celosa querida? –

 _ **Y aquí vamos otra vez**_

\- ¿Pueden guardar un poco de compostura chicas? Ya casi llegamos. No creo que quieran que todo el mundo sepa lo suyo ¿no? – Tsubasa habló finalmente para que ambas se calmaran.

\- Ooww, la pequeña Tsubasa nos está regañando Ere-chan, tal vez deberíamos llamar a Kousaka-san para que se relaje un poco. –Los colores se le subieron de inmediato al escuchar a Anju, tanto que parecía que su cabeza iba a explotar. La castaña pudo notar cómo se dibujaba una delgada sonrisa en el rostro de Erena.

\- D-Deja de hablar idioteces. ¿No querían que me concentrara? – Dijo encarándola molesta.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que te desconcentras pensando en ella? –

 _ **Cuanto odio cuando se pone así.**_

\- Ya Anju, deja a la pobre en paz. Después de todo aún es primeriza.

Antes de que Tsubasa pudiera replicarles se abrieron nuevamente las puertas del ascensor, dejando a las chicas en el largo pasillo lleno de puertas metálicas. De una de ellas surgió un adulto, que rápidamente las invitó a entrar a la sala de grabaciones, explicándoles que las estaban esperando y que estaban listos para comenzar a grabar.

Lo primero distinto que notaron al entrar al estudio fue que, el clásico piano de cola que siempre estaba con una cubierta contra el polvo, ahora brillaba como nunca, listo para ser usado por algunas manos prodigiosas. Que Tsubasa supiera ninguna de ellas lo tocaba, por lo que concluyó que era su colaboradora la que lo hacía.

Y fue en ese momento en el que entró. Cabello hasta los hombros, de un oscuro color rojo y ojos purpuras que denotaban un aire de superioridad y madurez, mezclado todo con una bien estilizada figura que la hacía destacar por sobre otras chicas de su edad.

\- Oh, veo que ya llegaste. - Se apresuró a decir el hombre que las recibió, poniéndose a un lado de la recién llegada - Esta es la chica con la que grabarán su nuevo Single, la talentosa Nishikino Maki.

Claro, ahora que dice su nombre, Tsubasa recordó. Esa chica era un prodigio del piano, llegando a los primeros puestos de los concursos regionales y nacionales a corta edad, superando todo lo que se había visto hasta el momento. Una intensa sensación de nerviosismo la inundó cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Tenía una particular forma de mirar que no le gustaba... era como si la viera por sobre el hombro, casi como si la menospreciara.

\- Soy Nishikino Maki, un gusto - dijo extendiendo su mano hacia la líder de A-Rise, quien respondió cortésmente pero con un poco de recelo. Algo no le gustaba de esa chica.

\- Soy Kira Tsubasa, espero que nos llevemos bien. - soltó su mano y pasó a presentar a sus amigas, señalándolas educadamente a cada una - Ella es Toudou Erena y ella e-

\- Si, si, Yuuki Anju, lo sé, creo que deberíamos comenzar esto ¿no? - La pelirroja apresuró la plática, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al gran piano que ya estaba preparado con anterioridad. Tsubasa quedó atónita, mirando a ambas chicas a su lado, las cuales tenían la misma cara de sorpresa, mezclada con molestia.

\- Lo siento Nishikino-san, pero siento decirte que eso fue muy descortés de tu parte - Tsubasa no se iba a quedar callada luego del desaire que les había hecho la pianista.

\- Tsu, no es tan importante… - susurró Anju a su amiga.

\- Mira Kira-san, vinimos aquí a grabar una canción, no ha hacer amigas. No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para gastarlo con idols como ustedes. - dijo Maki sin si quiera mirarlas.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

\- E-Espera... ¿nos estas menospreciando solo por ser idols? ¿Entiendes acaso todo lo que hemos sufrido para llegar a dónde estamos? - Tsubasa estaba roja de la rabia, no iba a permitir que ninguna niña mimada y presuntuosa viniera a infravalorar lo que amaban.

\- Ch-chicas, mejor nos calmam-

\- Según mi experiencia, es poco lo que se puede llamar a su música pues... música. Ustedes son solo entretenimiento, un producto comercial. - Si Tsubasa estaba enojada antes, ahora estaba furiosa. ¿Quien se cree que es para hablar esas cosas tan horribles?

\- ¿¡Entonces porque diablos aceptaste grabar con nosotras si no nos consideras si quiera música!?

\- Dinero - dijo sin mayor reparo ni expresión - Están siendo un éxito de ventas y yo soy una famosa pianista prodigio... sería de idiotas no aprovechar una oportunidad comercial así. Puedes entender eso al menos ¿no? - hizo un pequeño movimiento de mano y toco unas cuantas teclas del piano - después de todo, la música es solo un trabajo más. No significa gran cosa.

 _*PAF*_

De pronto se escuchó el estruendo. Tan fuerte que dejó en silencio a todos por varios segundos. La cara de la pelirroja mirando hacia una esquina de la habitación con una mejilla roja e inflamada y los ojos abiertos como platos. La mano de la castaña aún estirada y con la palma igual de roja que la mejilla que había golpeado. Nunca antes había dado una cachetada y menos a una desconocida, pero no pudo contenerse.

\- Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso de la música. - dijo Tsubasa rompiendo el silencio y con la cara ensombrecida - La música lo es todo para nosotras. Es la pasión que nos mueve día a día y que la da sentido a nuestra vida. Es imposible que alguien como tú, con tus pensamientos torcidos sobre ella, pueda entender y sentir la felicidad que trae a la gente. - se alejó de la chica y se dirigió donde sus amigas que la miraban atónitas. - vamos chicas, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.

Ambas miraron con determinación a Tsubasa y le siguieron el paso hacia la puerta del estudio, cuando de pronto comenzó a escucharse una risa desde el piano de cola.

\- Wow... tu sí que tienes agallas chica. - Era Maki que volvía a su posición original, no sin sobarse la mejilla del dolor que dejó la cachetada de Tsubasa - Me sorprendiste gratamente, eres la primera que me contesta de una forma tan apasionada.

Tsubasa se dio media vuelta para ver a la ojipurpura a la cara. Se sorprendió al verla... ¿sonriendo? Definitivamente algo había cambiado en ella; su rostro seco y frío ahora mostraba señales de luz y alegría, su amplia sonrisa reflejaba satisfacción como el de un maestro que se enorgullece de su alumno. Su enojo aún persistía pero verla así le hizo tranquilizarse e inquietarse al mismo tiempo.

\- Creo que te debo una explicación ¿no? - dijo Maki parándose del taburete. - Suelo hacer esto como una prueba para con las chicas con las que hago algún trabajo... lamentablemente me he topado con muchas que ven la música de la forma en la que te la describí. Cuando me encuentro con chicas así, pues cumplo mi contrato y no vuelvo a colaborar nunca más con ellas. - Tsubasa comenzó a entender poco a poco lo que había ocurrido. Al ver con la alegre cara que le explicaba la situación, empezó a sentirse culpable por la cachetada que le había dado. – Digamos que es casi como un "filtro" para ver quien vale realmente la pena o no.

\- O sea que... ¿todo lo que me dijiste fue una mentira? - Maki rió en voz baja, tapándose la boca para no hacerlo más fuerte ante la cara de frustración y confusión con la que se lo dijo la idol.

\- Si, todo fue mentira -

\- ¿Y cómo puedo creer eso? - Tsubasa no daba crédito al engaño. No se convencía de que la chica fría y de semblante maduro, había literalmente jugado con ella.

\- Admiro bastante a las idols Kira-san. Aunque no lo niego, en un principio mi amor por la música clásica y sofisticada me cegaba a ver el amor por la música que profesaban también estas chicas que cantaban y bailaban, alegrando al público con sus presentaciones. – Maki respondió a Tsubasa con un brillo en los ojos, el cual no pudo pasar por alto. Definitivamente le había jugado una broma muy bien elaborada. – Además… digamos que tengo una… a-amiga que es idol, así que conozco de su mundo. – Maki se sonrojó un poco y se puso a jugar con un mechón de su cabello.

\- ¿Una amiga idol? ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Tsubasa curiosa.

\- E-Eso no importa. Lo que importa ahora es que todo quedó claro ¿no? Lamento apresurarlas pero luego de esto tengo planes y prefiero no retrasarme. – La pelirroja tomó posición en el piano nuevamente.

Tsubasa seguía un poco confundida y consternada, pero finalmente todo había sido un malentendido, por lo que decidió no seguir dándole vueltas al asunto.

 _ **Creo que Nishikino-san no era tan mala persona como creí**_

El hombre que las recibió, que había visto toda la pelea que tuvieron las dos chicas, preocupado y nervioso, suspiró de alivio al ver que todo se había arreglado. Dio un par de órdenes a Tsubasa y su grupo para que se pusieran en posición con los micrófonos y a Maki para que comenzara a tocar. Cuando empezó a hacerlo las 3 idols quedaron fascinadas con la pasión y la energía en que era tocada una de sus canciones. No tenían idea que la chica iba a tocar una versión en piano de esa canción, pero eso no fue impedimento para que comenzaran a cantar con la misma pasión y entusiasmo que reflejaban las notas de la pelirroja. La sincronía entre las 4 era perfecta, casi como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida.

* * *

Luego de un par de horas, varios cortes y descansos, la grabación había terminado. Las chicas estaban rendidas de cansancio pero muy satisfechas por el proceso en su conjunto. Tsubasa estaba muy contenta, abrazaba a sus amigas y las felicitaba airosamente por el buen trabajo realizado, mientras Maki se levantaba de su taburete y cerraba el piano con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Muchas gracias chicas, todo ha salido perfecto – dijo Tsubasa

\- ¡Estoy cansadísima! – gritó Anju, estirándose por completo.

\- Muchas gracias a ti también Nishikino-san, fue un verdadero placer tocar contigo. Eres verdaderamente una prodigio del piano – Tsubasa le hizo una marcada reverencia a la pelirroja, dejando a la chica en cuestión un poco avergonzada pero feliz de haber hecho un buen trabajo.

\- Tranquila Tsubasa, levanta la cabeza. Ustedes también estuvieron espectaculares. Sin lugar a duda me encantaría volver a repetirlo. – Maki comenzó a recoger sus cosas, lista para irse – pero lamentablemente ahora debo partir. Si llego tarde a mi compromiso, puedo asegurarte que me colgaran viva…

\- Claro Nishikino-san. Reitero que fue un placer haber trabajado cont-

*Bip Bip*

De pronto, el celular de Tsubasa resonó en la habitación, dando a entender que un mensaje habría llegado. Se apresuró a tomar el celular y leyó el mensaje, mientras Maki aún seguía allí mirándola.

 **De:** _¡Honoka-chan! :D  
_

 **Asunto:** _ **¡Hola!**_

 _¡Hola Tsubasa-chan! Espero no interrumpirte… solo quería saber cómo te había ido en tu grabación. ¿Todo bien? ¿La persona con la que tenías que grabar era amable? ¡Ojala podamos hablar más tarde! Y… estoy ansiosa porque ya sea mañana. En fin, solo era eso, ¡Nos vemos!_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Tsubasa al terminar de leer el mensaje. Estaba tan embobada que no recordó que Maki seguía viéndola atentamente.

\- ¿Mensaje de tu novio acaso? Esa sonrisa solo puede significar una cosa. – Maki había dado en el clavo… no exactamente, pero era lo que más se acercaba. Tsubasa reaccionó de inmediato, negando efusivamente e irremediablemente poniéndose colorada.

\- N-n-no Nishikino-san, t-te equivocas… bueno, no es mi novia p-pero… b-bueno, tal vez no sea solo una amiga o… - Grave error. ¿Qué no era su novia? ¿No era simplemente una amiga? Tsubasa había hablado de más ante una persona que ni si quiera conocía.

\- Oh, así que es una chica – Maki sonrió al ver a la castaña tan nerviosa y al haberse enterado que sus gustos románticos iban por ese camino. – Si quieres un consejo… yo podría ayudarte. No lo sé, solo si gustas charlar con alguien… "de tu misma condición" por así decirlo.

Ahora sí que la pequeña idol no lo podía creer… ¿Es que a todas las chicas en el mundo dejaron de gustarle los hombres?

\- E-entonces tu… tu ¿también?

\- Si te refieres a que me gustan las chicas… sí, así es. – Maki lo dijo con tanta naturalidad, que a Tsubasa por un momento se le olvidó que aún en esos tiempos era un tema difícil de tocar. - ¿Recuerdas a la "amiga" idol que te mencioné? Bueno, más que mi amiga, es mi novia. – Se le comenzó a acercar lentamente, mientras seguía hablando – Mira, si quieres un consejo de mi parte… solo deja que tu relación con ella fluya. No sirve de nada negar tus sentimientos o tus inclinaciones… solo te llevarán a un abismo de inseguridad y podrías perder a la persona más importante en tu vida por eso. - El semblante de la pelirroja se ensombreció al decir esto último. – En definitiva, solo déjate sorprender con lo que te pueda ofrecer el destino, te lo digo desde la experiencia. –

Un tono de celular empezó a sonar muy alto, saliendo del bolso de la ojipurpura, que al sacar el aparato y comprobar la llamada, cerró los ojos y maldijo por lo bajo.

\- ¿Hola?

\- _¡¿Dónde diablos crees que estas?! Llevo más de media hora esperándote. Si no apareces ahora, juro que me voy de aquí. –_ El grito logró ser escuchado incluso por la propia Tsubasa.

\- Si, si, Niko-chan, lo sé… me retrasé un poco, no armes tanto escándalo. Ya voy saliendo - ... – Oh, vamos, si fuera por todas las veces que te retrasas por tus "fans" ya te habría dejado hace mucho tiempo… - ... – Si, si, lo sé, nos vemos allá en 30 minutos. Adiós. - … - Y yo a ti, idiota.

Al cortar la llamada, vio a Tsubasa divertida por la escena y asustada por alguna razón.

\- ¿Así que Yazawa Niko es tu novia? Wow, sí que pescaste un pez bastante gordo.

\- Vamos, no es la gran cosa.

\- ¿Qué no es la gran cosa? ¡Yazawa Niko es la idol más importante en la actualidad! ¡Es un ejemplo a seguir para todas nosotras! –

\- Procura que si algún día la vez, no le dirás eso… su ego se dispararía más allá de la estratosfera y espero que eso no suceda.

Maki miró su reloj y se apresuró a tomar nuevamente sus cosas. Se despidió de todos en la sala y salió disparada de allí.

\- Recuerda lo que te dije Kira-san, espero tomes mi consejo – dijo al salir finalmente de la habitación.

Tsubasa quedó un poco consternada por todo lo que había sucedido. Conocer a una chica como Nishikino Maki, pensar que es una idiota, luego descubrir que era una buena chica, tocar una canción con ella y luego descubrir que sale con la más grande idol de Japon fue mucho para ella. A pesar de eso, las palabras de la pelirroja quedaron resonando en su mente.

 _ **Dejarme llevar… tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo…**_

Volvió a tomar su celular y releer el mensaje de Honoka, ahora cerrando los ojos y sonriendo ampliamente ante el bello sentimiento que surgió en su corazón.

* * *

\- Diablos, diablos, diablos… ¡No tengo que ponerme! – Honoka revolvía todo su armario y arrojaba toda la ropa que salía de él, dejándola regada por el suelo, sobre su cama, su repisa y todos los muebles en los que era posible. – No puedo ir como siempre… ¡Es mi primera cita con ella! Tengo que verme bien para impresionarla… después de todo aún no se si le gusto… o si le gustan las chicas… o si le gustan las chicas idiotas como yo… ¡Maldición, no sé qué pensar! – Y se arrojó de súbito a su cama llena de vestidos. Hace mucho tiempo que no se vestía para una cita y ésta no era con cualquier chica: ¡Era con Kira Tsubasa! Comenzó nuevamente a rodar por la cama sin saber qué hacer, cuando de pronto se escuchó a alguien entrar en su habitación.

\- Honoka-chan… - Esa voz la reconocía. La reconocía muy bien.

\- ¡Kotori-chan! ¡Qué bueno verte! ¡Necesito consejos de moda urgentes! -

\- Lo siento Honoka-chan… vine a hablar sobre otras cosa contigo… de algo muy importante –

Honoka notó el semblante serio que traía su amiga, el cual no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, por lo que fuera lo que fuera que tenía que decirle, era sin lugar a dudas algo muy muy importante.

* * *

 **Mag Max Kuv Bigotes:** Que haya salido en la historia como la novia de Nico, no quiere decir nada... ¡Un voto para Maki! Hasta que salga la ex novia de Honoka uno nunca sabe si Tsubasa está haciendo buenas migas con el enemigo e_e Y exploté de la risa con el Love Arrow Shot de Umi xDDD **  
**

 **Tanuki-pyon:** Directo al grano, así me gusta... bueno, creo que voy demaciado directo al grano a veces, por eso cuando lo re-leo intento contextualizar un poco más xD

 **Gare-ni:** El guardia es un TsubaHono de corazón (?) xDD pero si, es cierto, la pobre Kotori siempre sufre... pero es lo que le toca por ser la mejor amiga, siempre en la Friendzone :c ¡Otro voto para Eli! Al final el recuento de los votos :D

 **andre-chan:** Pobre Kotori, intentaré hacerla sufrir lo menos posible (mentira :v) ¡Otro voto para Eli! :D

 **Y07:** Claro que habrá... o tal vez no... es parte del misterio mi querido/a lector/a :3

 **anon chido:** Creo que el próximo capítulo, como pudiste leer al final de este, sabremos si atacará la Kotori Yandere o no :v

 **Liz T. Reiss:** Que bueno que te este gustando :D ¡y otro voto para Eli "aires de ex novia" Ayase! :3

 **KiariUwU:** Kotori loquilla atacará en el próximo capítulo tambien, no te lo pierdas :v ¡Voto para Umi! :D

 **danielglark:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review colega! Me alegra realmente que te guste así :D Y por lo último... eso me pasa por no revisar lo que escribo en el encabezado y acá abajo U.U xDD

 **Gabi kahio pierce:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras Gabi :D Siempre intento dar lo mejor de mi cuando escribo :3 Además, es un placer adentrar a otro fiel a la religión del TsubaHono :v ¡Kotori no sufritá tanto, te lo prometo! (mentira :v)

 **kuzunoha:** Y vaya que alguna se va a declarar... pero tal vez no sea ninguna de las dos :v ¡Otro voto para Umi! Es cierto, Umi puede ser despiadada cuando quiere serlo. Me gusta que saquen concluciones, esto se vuelve más dinámico, además de que puede que por sus comentarios algo dentro de mi cabeza haga que cambie un poquitin la historia :v

 **Umi:** No lo sé, no lo sé, puede que te sorprendas :o ¡Otro voto para Eli! :D

 **sofiaa153:** Oh, muchas gracias por tus palabras :D Insisto, aunque haya salido Maki en este capítulo eso no queire decir nada. Tal vez el futuro le depare unas cuantas ironías a la pequeña Tsubasa :v ¡Otro voto para Maki! :D

 **Pitufifavi:** ¡Otro voto para Eli! ¡Y otro voto para "Umi es de Kotori y de nadie más!" xDDD

 **Susy Cullen:** Oh, muchs muchas gracias por tu review :3 Por tu suspecha, le daremos un voto a la linda Umi de todos modos, así disminuimos la brecha :v ¡Espero sigas disfrutando la hisotoria! :D

Y eso, al fin! Dios, si que hubieron reviews este capítulo. Me encantó responderlos todos :3

Y las votaciones, finalmente, siguen de esta forma:

 _Eli: 6 votos_

 _Umi: 5 votos_

 _Maki: 2 votos_

¡Esto está peleado damas y caballeros! Recuerden que existen otras chicas además de estas... no sé... tal vez ninguno le ha atinado y es Rin o Nozomi, quien sabe :o

En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo también, que quedó un poco más largo que los anteriores. Nos leemos (espero) la próxima semana en otro capítulo de Amor fortuito o (eso espero también) mañana con el NicoMaki que estoy escribiendo y pretendo terminar :3


	5. Un duro golpe

Si, no es un sueño... ¡ES LA REALIDAD! ¡AL FIN TERMINÉ EL CAPÍTULO! :D

Disculpen a todas las personas que lo esperaban. Mi bloqueo de autor me abandonó por hoy y pude escribir y terminar el dichoso capítulo. Algo no me gusta de él. Siento que podría haber sido mejor... pero si me pongo regodión no actualizaré jamas -_-

A pesar de esto... ¡espero les guste! Nos leemos un poco más abajo :D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO V: Un duro golpe**

Kotori miraba a Honoka como si las noticias que traía fueran muy malas, por lo que se impacientó cuando el silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

\- Kotori-chan...

Honoka no comprendía que podía ser tan grave como para que su mejor amiga estuviese así. Mantenía su mirada baja, evitando el contacto visual con ella, mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños indicando lo tensa y nerviosa que se encontraba.

\- Kotori-chan ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? – Honoka se levantó de la cama lentamente, y se acercó a su amiga que parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

De pronto, la de pelo grisáceo se dio cuenta del desorden que tenía Honoka en su habitación, por lo que, intentando tranquilizarse un poco y poder confesarle así sus sentimientos a Honoka sin tanto problema, decidió preguntarle sobre ello.

\- ¿Qué es todo este desorden Honoka-chan? – Kotori intentó perfilar una sonrisa, pero fue inútil. Estaba demasiado angustiada por todo lo que podía pasar cuando se le confesara a su amiga, además de la existencia de esa tal Tsubasa. La mente de Kotori estaba nublada por la incertidumbre y el miedo.

La mencionada comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, recordando lo que había estado haciendo hasta ese momento. Se alegró que su amiga le preguntara, después de todo era algo que no quería seguir ocultándole.

\- ¡Oh! E-esto… bueno… - Honoka se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada con una sonrisa delineada en su rostro. – Resulta que yo también tengo que contarte algo jeje – De pronto Kotori recordó el mensaje de anoche, de esa tal Tsubasa. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y una sensación de ansiedad invadió su cuerpo por completo. Se arrepintió enormemente de haber preguntando. - Mañana saldré con una chica en una… b-bueno una… una cita… y no sé qué ponerme para ir… ¡Hace mucho que no salgo a una! Creo que perdí la práctica jeje – Honoka puso su típico rostro entre inocente y juguetón que acostumbraba a poner cuando estaba nerviosa. – Así que quería saber si me podías ayudar a-

\- ¡No! - Un ensordecedor grito salió como una bala de cañón, con furia y desesperación, del interior de Kotori.

\- ¿K-Kotori-cha-

-¡Tu no me puedes hacer esto otra vez! - Kotori inició así su arrebatado discurso. - No me importa quién es esa chica, ni cómo la conociste o cómo te hace feliz estar con ella… nada de eso me importa, no quiero escucharlo Honoka-chan… - La peligris comenzó a derramar un torrente de lágrimas de un momento a otro. Todo lo que se había guardado todos esos años, estaba a punto de brotar salvajemente. - H-Honoka-chan, y-yo… y-yo te amo…. ¡Si, te amo! ¡Lo he hecho por muchos años y ya es tiempo de que lo sepas! -

Honoka quedó estupefacta. En un principio porque nunca había visto a su siempre amable y risueña amiga Kotori llorar y gritar de esa manera antes… pero eso ya no era lo importante ahora. Su mejor amiga se le estaba confesando.

\- ¿C-Cómo? -

\- Que estoy enamorada de ti Honoka-chan… ya no puedo seguir escondiéndolo más… - Kotori, lentamente, empezó a adelantarse y a acortar la distancia que existía entre ambas. Esta vez no dejó en ningún momento de mirar directo a los ojos de la dueña de casa, como si estuviera bajo el efecto de algún tipo de hechizo producto de esos grandes y azules ojos.

Honoka al ver que su amiga no se detenía, dio algunos pasos hacia atrás para que ambas no chocaran, pero se topó con su cama y ya no pudo seguir caminando en reversa. Esto no paraba las acciones de Kotori, quien seguía y seguía adelantándose y pegándose cada vez más a ella.

\- K-Kotori-c-chan, n-no sigas. N-No sé qué decirte… - La respiración de Honoka se aceleró y sintió que le faltaba el aire. No podía ser verdad que Kotori se le estuviera confesando. Su amiga de la infancia. Su mejor amiga.

 _ **Esto tiene que ser una broma…**_

Al no poder seguir retrocediendo, Honoka irremediablemente cayó sobre la cama, sentada. Kotori aún seguía en su faena, ahora casi acostándose sobre ella. Finalmente, la arrinconó a la pared y se posicionó sobre sus piernas, juntando su frente con la suya, sin poder quitar su cara de horror y confusión.

\- He estado esperando este día por muchos años Honoka-chan. -

\- D-De qué hablas Kotori…

\- He estado esperando el día en que al fin podamos estar juntas. -

El semblante de Kotori era irreconocible para Honoka. Era una mezcla extraña entre tristeza, alegría y… locura. Sus ojos no reflejaban vida mientras la veía detenidamente, aunque en más de una ocasión se movieron hacia abajo a observar los labios entreabiertos de la pelinaranja.

\- Kotori… por favor no sigas, te lo ruego… -

\- Ya no puedo detenerme Honoka-chan, no puedo simplemente tirar a la basura todos estos años enamorada de tí… tengo que llegar hasta el final. - Y diciendo esto último, el pequeño espacio que existía entre sus labios desapareció.

Honoka quedó helada al sentir los labios de su mejor amiga sobre los suyos. Para describirlo bien, la ojiazul no sintió nada durante un par de segundos. Estaba flotando en un mar de confusión, en estado de _shock,_ sin poder pensar en nada. Pero pasados esos segundos algo surgió dentro de ella… algo… agradable. No podía mentir. El beso la tomó completamente desprevenida, pero eso no era suficiente para que la sensación suave y húmeda de los labios de Kotori no le gustara, lo que hizo que instintivamente entrecerrara los ojos un poco y correspondiera torpemente el movimiento de su amiga. Eso fue, claro, hasta que por fin retomó su cordura y volvió al mundo real.

 _*PAF*_

Con un rápido movimiento Honoka empujó a Kotori para liberarse del beso y sin siquiera pensarlo, la golpeó con la palma de la mano en su mejilla. Por un momento Honoka se sintió terriblemente mal por haberla golpeado, pero eso no duró mucho tiempo. Como pudo, salió de debajo de la peligris y se paró cerca de su puerta, con los ojos humedecidos y brillantes.

\- ¡Kotori! ¡Qué haces! - Honoka gritó a la ahora inmóvil figura de Kotori, de rodillas sobre su cama. Cuando al fin se dio vuelta, pudo ver mejor la hinchazón y el rojo de la mejilla que había golpeado.

\- Por qué Honoka-chan… por qué no puedes hacer todo más simple… - Kotori retomó el llanto que había cortado y se volvió a parar a un lado de la cama. Honoka se crispó ante el movimiento de la peligris. - ¡Quiero estar contigo! ¡Te amo! ¿Qué más necesito hacer Honoka-chan? -

\- ¡No puedo creer lo egoísta que eres! - Para Honoka ya fue el colmo. Explotó en un grito de ira y rabia acumulada que dejó estupefacta a Kotori. - ¿Por qué haces esto? … Y-Yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos Kotori-chan, lo siento, no puedo… no ahora… no ahora que por fin intento dar vuelta la página en mi vida… por favor n-no me hagas esto. -

El rostro de Kotori pasó de su impresión inicial al escuchar el grito de Honoka, a uno de molestia luego de escuchar lo que dijo. Apretó sus puños enojada y frustrada y le respondió a la pelinaranja aún con las persistentes lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- ¿Que intentas dar la vuelta a la página? ¿A qué página? ¿Esa en la que esa idiota te rompió el corazón hace un año? - Honoka quedó con la boca abierta en el momento en que se lo dijo. No era un tema que le gustara hablar y menos en una discusión como esa. - Pues dime… ¿Quien fue la que estuvo a tu lado en esas largas noches de desconsuelo? ¿Quién fue la que soportó todo tu despecho, tu rabia e impotencia por meses? ¡Yo! ¡Yo fui quien estuvo contigo! -

\- ¡Y-Y eso no significa que no te lo agradezca Kotori! … Dios, eres mi mejor amiga, es obvio que te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón, todo lo que has hecho por mí pero… -

\- ¿Pero? -

\- Pero eso no significa que voy a e-enamorarme de ti… - Kotori sintió mil dagas atravesarle el corazón. Todas al mismo tiempo. Honoka no podía ver a su amiga a los ojos debido a la vergüenza que sentía, en especial luego de ese beso sorpresivo. - Kotori, siento de verdad no poder corresponderte. Quiero que seamos amigas como siempre lo hemos sido. ¡Mejores amigas! Yo-

\- ¿Y cuanto va a durar lo tuyo con esa chica Honoka-chan? - Tanto su voz como su mirada se endurecieron. - ¿Que te hace pensar que no te volverán a hacer lo mismo nuevamente? ¿Tal como lo hizo-

\- ¡Tsubasa es diferente! E-Ella no lo haría… - Honoka comenzó a entrar en desesperación a causa de la pelea. No quería seguir discutiendo con Kotori y menos sobre ese tema. No quería que nada de eso estuviera pasando, todo tan deprisa y sin aviso.

\- Respóndeme algo Honoka… ¿hace cuanto que la conociste? -

\- ¿H-Hace cuanto? … b-bueno… hace un p-par de semanas… creo -

\- ¿De verdad piensas que ese tiempo es suficiente para conocer a una persona Honoka-chan? - Kotori tenía un punto. Honoka lo sabía pero no quería admitirlo, menos en ese momento. - ¡Ella puede estar engañándote! ¡Entiende, ninguna chica nunca te hará tan feliz como lo haría yo! ¡Recapacita Honoka-chan, por favor!

\- N-No Kotori… no digas esas cosas tan crueles, p-por favor… -

\- Solo digo la verdad Honoka-chan. - Honoka no resistió más y cayó sentada, apoyada a la pared mientras su interminable torrente de lágrimas no se detenía, tomando su cabeza y tapando sus oídos para no escuchar lo que decía Kotori.

\- V-Vete de aquí Kotori… - Un casi inaudible susurro brotó de los delgados labios de Honoka. -

\- Honoka-chan, por favor, sólo quiero que digas que me darás una oportu-

\- ¡Vete de aquí ahora mismo! - El grito de Honoka retumbó por todas las habitaciones de la casa. Kotori tragó nerviosa al escuchar y ver a su amada en ese estado.

\- H-Honoka-chan… -

\- ¡Qué diablos pasa aquí! - De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Yukiho, la hermana menor de la pelinaranja, entró asustada por el ruido causado por la pelea de ambas chicas. Al entrar y ver a su hermana en semejante estado junto a una Kotori amenazante, supo que hacer de inmediato.

\- Sal de aquí Kotori-san, ¡Ahora! - Yukiho sólo mantenía su vista centrada en su hermana, preparada para entrar y consolarla en el momento en el que Kotori saliera de la habitación. La mencionada miró a Honoka, luego a Yukiho y su enojo volvió a brotar.

\- ¡No saben lo que estás haciendo! ¡Esa chica sólo hará sufrir a Honoka-chan! -

\- ¡Te dije que te fueras! ¡Sal de aquí! - Yukiho entró y tomó con violencia de la muñeca a la peligris, arrastrándola fuera del cuarto y cerrando la puerta con la misma intensidad. Después de tomar un largo trago de aire, se abalanzó a abrazar a su desconsolada hermana.

* * *

\- ¿Estás un poco mejor hermana? - La voz de Yukiho parecía hacer eco en la mente de Honoka, la cual ahora se encontraba apoyada al hombro de su hermana. Había, al fin, dejado de llorar pero ahora no emitía palabra alguna. De todos modos, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y con un leve movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza respondió la pregunta de Yukiho.

La pelirroja no había alcanzado a escuchar nada de la pelea. Sólo resultó que había subido al segundo piso a descansar a su habitación luego de ayudar a su madre en la tienda y de casualidad escuchó cuando Honoka le gritó a Kotori. Poca información tenía sobre el porqué habían llegado a esos extremos, pero eso no quitaba que la actitud de Kotori no era la más indicada.

\- Hermana, tienes que contarme lo que sucedió… si no no podré ayudarte. - dijo casi en un susurro Yukiho. Honoka levantó levemente la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, con los suyos propios casi desprovistos de brillo.

\- ¿No puedo volver a enamorarme acaso Yukiho? - La respuesta de su hermana le rompió el corazón. Asi que de eso se trataba, de amor. Pudo imaginarlo dadas las últimas palabras que dijo la peligris antes de marcharse.

\- Hermana… no digas esas cosas, claro que puedes volver a hacerlo. Tienes todo el derecho de volver a estar con quien quieras estar. Nadie puede impedirlo. - A pesar de no entender del todo la situación, Yukiho sabía que debía reconfortar a su hermana de alguna forma u otra. - ¿E-Es eso? ¿Te volviste a enamorar de una chica? - Honoka nuevamente respondió con su cabeza.

\- L-la conocí hace unas semanas pero… nos llevamos bien y… y es una idol… es muy hermosa y también muy simpática… - La pelinaranja no pudo aguantarlo más y comenzó a llorar denuevo. - ¡No es justo que Kotori venga ahora y se me confiese! - Los ojos de Yukiho se abrieron de par en par. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

\- ¿K-Kotori-chan se te declaró? -

\- Si… y me dijo cosas horribles… como que no sería feliz nunca si no era con ella a mi lado… o que Tsubasa me haría sufrir al igual… a-al igual que… - La pobre Honoka no pudo seguir hablando dada las lágrimas que, incesantemente, no dejaban de brotar. Algo en la mente de Yukiho hizo _click_ al escuchar el nombre de la chica.

 _ **¿Una idol? ¿Tsubasa? No puedo creerlo…**_

\- ¡¿E-Estás saliendo con Kira Tsubasa?! - Yukiho no pudo guardarse su emoción a pesar de la situación.

\- N-No estamos saliendo… aún… -

\- ¡Dios, hermana! ¿No puedes buscarte chicas más normales? - La reprimenda en calidad de broma de la pelirroja no le gustó nada a Honoka.

\- Si vas a criticarme tu tambien, sal ahora mismo de mi habitación… -

\- L-Lo siento, lo siento hermana… solo era una broma, no quería que te molestaras.

Un silencio incómodo reinó después de eso entre las dos. Honoka, aún llorando pero ahora con el ceño fruncido, fue cambiando su semblante poco a poco a uno de total tristeza.

\- Tal vez deba renunciar a ella… - Honoka rompió el mutismo con un murmullo que casi no alcanzó a escuchar su hermana.

\- ¿Que dijiste? -

\- Tal vez… todo lo que dijo Kotori sea verdad… tal vez ella también me hará sufrir. Me engañará. Me mentirá y seré yo la que terminará sufriendo y con el corazón roto otra vez… -

\- ¡No hermana! - Yukiho se paró frente a la pelinaranja. - ¡No puedes dejarte derrotar por las palabras de Kotori! ¡Solo está despechada porque no le correspondes! ¡Es ella la que está equivocada! - El ímpetu y la energía de Yukiho sorprendió a Honoka y logró sacarla del pequeño trance en el que estaba. -

\- P-Pero… pero puede que todo eso pase. Puede que me hagan sufrir otra vez. Que me rompan el corazón…

\- Claro que sí, es una posibilidad. - Esa respuesta si que la tomó por sorpresa. No era lo que esperaba oír en ese momento. - ¿Pero sabes? Supongo que el amor lo vale. - Yukiho se arrodilló para quedar frente a frente a su hermana. - Tal vez te hagan sufrir, pero también puede que no. Puede que sea la relación más hermosa que vas a vivir nunca. Puede que ella sea el verdadero amor de tu vida. - Secó algunas lágrimas traviesas que recorrían las mejillas de Honoka. - ¿Vas a perder la oportunidad de vivir ese amor solo por miedo a que te hagan sufrir otra vez hermana? - Y con una sonrisa, volvió a pararse. - ¿No cierto? ¡Ahora, párate de allí y sigue recorriendo ese camino! - terminó de decir y le ofreció la mano para que se levantara.

Honoka nunca habría pensado que su hermana era tan madura para cosas referidas al amor. Tenía razón. Su miedo no podía controlarla. Las palabras crueles de Kotori solo eran las de una persona con el corazón roto, sin asidero ni sentido. Era momento de, al igual como le dijo a su amiga, dar vuelta la página y comenzar un nuevo capítulo en su vida. Un capítulo en el que intentaría estar con esa famosa idol llamada Kira Tsubasa. Se limpió con fuerza las lágrimas que aún seguían nublando su vista y con entusiasmo y una sonrisa delineada en los labios, tomó la mano de su hermana y se levantó, lista para afrontar todo lo viniera. Al hacerlo, saltó hacia ella y la abrazó por el cuello, apretando su cuerpo al de ella.

\- Gracias hermana… de verdad muchas gracias. - Yukiho sintió una ola de calidez debido al contacto tan repentino de su hermana. La felicidad de su hermana era todo lo que necesitaba en estos momentos… en especial luego de lo que ocurrió hace un año. Honoka necesitaba volver a creer en el amor. Necesitaba volver a enamorarse.

\- De nada hermana, para eso me tienes aquí. - Ambas juntaron sus frentes luego del abrazo, mientras por sus bocas escapaban risas de felicidad y alivio.

* * *

\- ¿Quieres comer algo pasa pasar las penas hermana? - Yukiho bajaba junto con Honoka a la tienda a robar algo para comer.

\- Quiero un pan… sabes que no me resisto a un buen pan. -

\- ¡Corre un pan para la mesa 4! - Mientras la pelirroja escudriñaba los estantes buscando algo para comer, Honoka cayó en cuenta de algo que ya había pensado, pero que no le había preguntado a su hermana.

\- Yukiho… tengo una pregunta. -

\- Dime. -

\- ¿Y tu desde cuándo que sabes tanto de estas cosas relacionadas al amor? - Automáticamente la chica dejó de hacer lo que hacía y miró nerviosa a su hermana.

\- B-Bueno, n-no es por nada en especial… s-solo veo muchas novelas y… y tu sabes, una aprende cosas jejeje. - El nerviosismo de la pobre chica era claro. Honoka era ingenua pero no era estúpida: Yukiho le ocultaba algo. A pesar de eso, no la quiso seguir inquiriendo… aunque no aguantó las ganas de molestarla. Se acercó a su oído, que tenía metido en una gaveta de madera, y le susurró.

\- Espero poder conocer en algún momento a mi cuñado. - Y se fue riendo al segundo piso, dejando a una helada y atónita Yukiho allí. Lo que Honoka no sabía era que tal vez… solo tal vez, su hermana tenía gustos bastante parecidos a los suyos.

\- Cuñada hermanita… cuñada. -

* * *

¡Es hora de los Reviews!

 **Gabi kahio pierce:** Muy lindas tus palabras Gabi, muchas gracias por ellas T-T Y bueno, ¡si! soy malvado. Hice sufrir bastante a la pajarita... pero ya se vendrán cosas buenas para ella :D (o tal vez no :D)

 **KiaruUwU** : ¡A mi también me gusta mucho el EreAnju! Siempre que pueda lo agregaré :B Y no huvo mucha sangre... menos menstrual... pero espero que la desesperación causada por la kotorra haya satisfecho tus deseos de destrucción jejejeje.

 **danielglark** : Era necesario recalcar que aquí los hombres son basura que nadie quiere (y lo digo yo, que soy hombre xD) Y bueno, Eli va a la cabeza, es cierto... pero puede que la mayoría se equivoque. ¡Me gusta que te mantengas firme en tu decisión!

 **Mag Max Kuv Bigotes** : ¡Caiste! Eso quiere decir que logré uno de mis objetivos jejeje. ¿Así que el HonoMaki? Puede ser... puede ser... realmente no sería una idea tan descabellada (?). ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Sirven claramente para salir de estos feos episodios. Espero el tuyo también ande mejor :D

 **Y07** : ¡Pero que teleserie venezolana! ¡Lo tiene todo! Creo que algún día escribiré algo como eso. Con bebes perdidos y gente quedando ciega incluida jejejeje. ¡voto para Umi! :D

 **kuzunoha** : ¡Porfavor no creas que te hice caso en todo! ¡Solo es que tuviste razón en todo! ¡Lo juro! Cuando leí tu comentario dije "Dios, pensar que mezclaré todas esas opciones en el capítulo" xD No se si eso me convierte en alguien muy predesible... o tenemos la misma retorcida mente jejejeje. ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Hasta que salió :')

 **Susy Cullen:** Bueno... al menos se ganó un besito... pude hacer que la intentara violar por completo, pero ñe, eso lo dejo para más adelante :3 (espera... que? :v) Y solo digo que Rin y Nozomi no han sido nombradas y que tal vez todos puedan llevarse una sorpresa :B

 **Iwi55:** ¡Wow! ¡Voto para la gatita! Eso, me gusta la rebeldía :D

 **YUUUUUUUUUUUUUPI:** Ok, esta vez copié y pegé tu nombre e_e jejejej ¡Eso es lo que quería trasmitir con la personalidad de Tsubasa! A pesar de que Honoka es la experimentada en el tema, Tsubasa es lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta que Honoka no está allí solo para ser su "amiga" asi que aprovecha eso. Espero no te haya dado tanta pena la pobre Kotori... y si lo hizo, cumplí mi objetivo :v ¡Otro voto para Eli! :D

 **ascxdfqe:** Puede que venga, solo espera. Intentaré que todas tengan su respectiva pareja!... a no ser que sea un maldito y deje a alguna sola... ruega con que no sea Kotori :v

¡Votaciones!

 _Eli: 7 votos_

 _Umi: 6 votos_

 _Maki: 2 votos_

 _Rin: 1 voto_

Y que decir del capítulo... hice sufrir bastante a Kotori, lo sé, pero a Honoka también! Si! las hice sufrir a todas :D (no se si eso me hace sentir mejor...) Pero bueno, ya vendrán cosas mejores para la pajarita, supongo, esperemos :v ¡Y no haré una votación ahora por quien es la novia de Yukiho! Serían demaciadas votaciones... aunque si quieren adivinar, están en su derecho :v

En fin, muuuuuuchisimas gracias por todo el apoyo constante con la historia. Intentaré retomar el ritmo normal de las actualizaciones... a pesar de que puede que haga la segunda parte de mi otra historia primero, pero eso lo veré dependiendo de mi inspiración. Me despido esperando sus lindos comentarios que siempre me encanta leer :D


	6. La cita

Perdon! es todo lo que puedo decir... creo que ya va 1 mes desde el capítulo anterior, me castigo! u.u

Al menos puedo decir que, en compensación al tiempo (espero sea suficiente), es un capítulo bastante más largo que lo que acostumbro a hacer :3

Espero que disfruten de él tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Como siempre, también espero sus lindos reviews que me inspiran y me alientan a seguir escribiendo esta linda historia entre Honki y Tsu.

Nos leemos más abajo!~

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VI: La cita**

El sol quemaba sobre las cabezas de los ciudadanos de Tokyo, mientras los mismos buscaban formas de capear un poco el insoportable calor. Gente en camisas cortas, mujeres con vestidos y niños tomando helado. Todo era parte del paisaje de la gran ciudad.

En una esquina de esa inmensidad y ese tumulto de gente, estaba Honoka esperando pacientemente. Era el día en el que por fin saldría en su primera cita con su querida Tsubasa y los nervios no la dejaban en paz. Había llegado 15 minutos antes debido a la emoción y a que se conocía a ella misma y sabía lo impuntual que podía llegar a ser. Vestía de forma muy sencilla: Un short corto color azul de mezclilla cubría un poco de sus piernas y hacía juego con una camisa manga corta rayada de colores blanco y verde. Decidió junto con su hermana Yukiho que algo sencillo era lo mejor para su cita, principalmente porque esa era la esencia de Honoka y lo que mejor sabía transmitir, su sencillez.

Se habían quedado de juntar cerca de donde se conocieron a las 4:00 P.M. Miró su reloj. Eran las 4:10 y Tsubasa aún no llegaba. Una sensación de desasosiego la invadió por unos segundos y sus inseguridades volvieron a brotar de a poco. _Tal vez no vendrá. ¿Y si le pasó algo? ¿Y si no quiere verme y todo fue una mala broma? Dios, que voy a hacer…_ Todos esos pensamientos surgieron en la inquieta mente de Honoka, mientras la hora seguía avanzando. Ya a las 4:20 tomó su celular y pensó en llamarla, pero justo antes de marcar su número, vio su figura acercarse por el horizonte. Se veía extraña, puesto que llevaba una peluca rubia de pelo largo y sedoso y unos lentes ópticos que modificaban un poco sus rasgos. A pesar de eso supo de inmediato que era ella.

\- ¡Tsubasa! Pensé que ya no vendrías… - Honoka se abalanzó sobre la castaña y la abrazó.

\- H-Honoka… creo que te das cuenta de que estoy disfrazada ¿no? - Tsubasa se separó del abrazo de un tirón y miró a Honoka a los ojos. - No quiero llamar la atención...

\- O-Oh… claro Tsubasa, lo siento mucho… - La menor bajó la mirada, entristecida luego de saber que su caluroso recibimiento no fue el más apropiado.

\- Pero vamos, no te pongas así… lo siento Honoka. - Tsubasa se arrepintió de inmediato al ver tan triste a su amiga. No era una buena forma de empezar una cita, pensó, por lo que intentó subirle el ánimo de inmediato. - ¿Sabes? Tengo vistos unos exquisitos helados que podríamos probar hoy ¿Te parece que vayamos ahora? - Y le ofreció su mano para que partieran a donde habían planeado ir. Honoka se emocionó al ver tan decidida a Tsubasa y le regaló una gran y tierna sonrisa.

\- ¡Claro! - dijo tomando su mano con un poco de vergüenza. Pensó inocentemente que irían todo el camino tomadas de la mano, pero ese no era exactamente el plan de Tsubasa. Como había dicho antes, intentaba pasar lo más desapercibida posible y andar por la calle tomada de la mano de otra chica no era precisamente una manera muy discreta de andar. Esto decepcionó un poco a Honoka pero finalmente no le tomó tanta importancia. Después de todo era su primera cita, no podía creer que ya pudieran ir tomadas de la mano como si fueran novias.

El camino a la heladería fue medianamente corto, por lo que no tuvieron tanto tiempo para charlar como hubieran querido. A pesar de eso, una incomodidad se sentía en el ambiente, principalmente desde Honoka a Tsubasa, lo cual hizo que esta última se cuestionara que podría sucederle a la ojiazul. Cuando finalmente llegaron, se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la salida principal y tomaron las enormes cartas que estaban sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Wow! Creo que hay más sabores ahora que de la última vez que vine con las chicas. ¿Cual vas a pedir tu Honoka?. - Tsubasa no recibió respuesta alguna de su interlocutora. Se veía perdida mirando sus manos, además de reflejar cierta angustia en sus azules ojos. Tsubasa se preocupó. - ¿Honoka? ¿Qué pasa? ¿H-Hice algo mal? - Al escuchar esto Honoka reaccionó y salió de su trance.

\- ¡N-No Tsubasa! No has hecho nada malo… lo siento, es solo que… - Volvió a su postura de nerviosismo e incomodidad.

\- Solo que… - repitió Tsubasa, expectante.

\- N-No quiero que te molestes Tsubasa, porfavor dime que no te molestaras. - La cara de suplica de Honoka casi convence por completo a la idol… pero no fue suficiente.

\- No puedo prometerte eso Honoka. Pero vamos, quiero que seas sincera conmigo y me lo digas aunque pueda enojarme. - Tsubasa se veía muy madura. Se notaba que a pesar de no tener experiencias previas en el amor, era mayor aunque fuera por 1 año de Honoka.

\- T-Te… te ves extraña… - Honoka casi lo susurró pero Tsubasa pudo oírla perfectamente.

\- ¿Extraña? ¿A qué te refieres? -

\- Así. - y apuntó a su pelo. - Tu no eres así, es extraño.

Tsubasa de pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que hablaba Honoka. Estaba disfrazada para que nadie la reconociera. Para ella salir así ya era una costumbre, incluso salía de esa manera con Erena y Anju, las 3 disfrazadas. Pero con Honoka era diferente. Ni siquiera le mencionó el hecho de tener que tener su cita en esas circunstancias. Se sintió fatal.

\- Oh… Honoka, lo siento mucho. Olvidé que… bueno, que no hay otra manera… - La castaña se veía muy triste y nerviosa. - Entiendo que no quieras volver a salir conmigo otra vez… - Honoka dio un pequeño salto de su asiento.

\- ¡No! ¡Lo siento Tsubasa! N-No quiero eso… me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, no quiero que algo tan tonto como eso no lo permita. - Un minúsculo sonrojo se formo en las mejillas de la ojiazul.

\- A-A mí también me gusta pasar tiempo contigo Honoka… - Ambas tenían su mirada centrada en sus manos y se miraban de reojo como dos colegialas enamoradas.

\- ¿Ya decidieron que van a ordenar señoritas? - Ambas volvieron a la normalidad ante la interrupción de la joven mesera, que esperaba la orden con paciencia y alegría.

\- ¡Oh! yo quiero uno de vainilla con chips de chocolate, porfavor. - dijo Honoka.

\- A mi dame uno de frambuesa con… - Tsubasa miró la carta por un momento. - … pistacho. Si, eso porfavor. - Con eso completó su pedido.

\- Esta bien señoritas, su pedido estará en unos minutos. -

Cuando la joven se fue, Tsubasa sabía que la extraña incomodidad no podía seguir presente entre las dos, por lo que se decidió a comenzar a hablar de forma más natural.

\- Y dime Honoka, ¿qué hay de tu familia? ¿Aún vives con ellos o ya te independizaste? -

\- Bueno… - La ojiazul se puso pensativa, con un dedo en su barbilla. - Aún vivo con mis padres y mi hermana Yukiho…. hablando de ella, es una gran hermana, me ayudó a verme bien para nuestra cita ¿no es linda? - Tsubasa se rió despacio.

\- Al parecer si, es una buena hermana. -

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Vives con tu familia? - El rostro de Tsubasa cambió por un momento a uno de tristeza.

\- No Honoka, digamos que la vida de Idol es demasiado complicada para aún vivir con ellos. Viven más al sur, fuera de la ciudad. Suelen visitarme a veces, cuando les aviso que tengo un poco de tiempo libre... - Honoka notó el semblante de Tsubasa. No tenía que ser una genia para entrar en cuenta que era un tema complicado para ella.

\- ¿Y-Y cómo pasó todo? - Se apresuró a cambiar de conversación. - ¿Cómo fue que inició A-Rise?

\- Anju era mi amiga de la infancia. Desde pequeñas nos atrajeron las idols… bueno, tal vez como a todas las chicas de esa edad, pero nosotras sabíamos que algo nos jalaba a crecer y ser idols profesionales. Tuvimos nuestra primera oportunidad cuando ya teniendo más edad, pudimos entrar juntas al instituto UTX. Allí quisimos formar un grupo de School Idols, pero nos faltaba una chica más para poder realizar actividades como club establecido. Es allí cuando Anju conoció a Erena y… bueno, digamos que ambas se hicieron bastante "cercanas", por lo que la invitó a ser parte de A-Rise y terminó uniéndosenos.

\- ¿Cercanas? ¿Cómo es eso? - Honoka preguntó con genuina curiosidad. Tsubasa dudó unos momentos en responderle… era la vida privada de sus mejores amigas después de todo, pero finalmente pensó que no era tan terrible contárselo a Honoka.

\- ¿Puedes guardar el secreto? -

\- ¡Claro!… creo… da igual ¡Cuéntame! - Tsubasa rodó sus ojos y sonrió.

\- Ellas dos… bueno… son novias. - Tsubasa esperó que Honoka reaccionara ante la declaración, pero pasaron unos segundos y la cara de la ojiazul no se inmutaba.

\- ¿Eso es todo? Que aburrido… -

\- ¿Y qué más esperabas? -

\- No lo sé jeje - Tsubasa rió ante la torpeza de Honoka. Esas pequeñas cosas la hacían verse muy tierna a ojos de la castaña. Finalmente la respuesta de Honoka le dejó en claro que no tenía problema alguno con las relaciones entre dos chicas… lo cual ya podía imaginarlo, pero no lo había podido confirmar de primera mano, lo que hizo que sintiera un pequeño alivio.

\- Aquí están sus pedidos. Muchas gracias por esperar y que disfruten. - La joven mesera que las atendió les trajo las copas de helado a cada una, las dejo en la mesa y volvió a su trabajo habitual. Ambas agradecieron la comida y Honoka atacó el pobre helado como un despiadado animal se abalanza contra su presa. Durante su estado de desesperación, se comió rápidamente la mitad de su helado. Cuando por fin se calmó, miró hacia delante y pudo apreciar la correcta y educada forma de Tsubasa de comer: Recta en su asiento, tomando bocados pequeños y metiendo sutilmente la cuchara en su boca. Era clara la diferencia de personalidades de ambas chicas… pero lo que más impactó a Honoka era que… pequeños impulsos eléctricos viajaban por su espalda con cada uno de los bocados dados por la ojiverde. Sus labios se estiraban cada vez que su cuchara salía de su boca e intermitentemente los limpiaba un poco con su lengua. Para nuestra experimentada joven, que la inocencia había perdido hace algún tiempo y que por su edad ya no podía pensar de forma tan pura, era un martirio el tener que alejar esos pecaminosos pensamientos lascivos de su mente.

Por un momento Tsubasa, que comía tranquilamente, se percató de la forma no muy normal con que la veía su interlocutora. Especialmente notó cómo miraba sus labios cada vez que daba un pequeño bocado, con lo que algo en su interior se despertó. Aprovecharía esa instancia y jugaría un poco con la situación… estaba nerviosa, era su primera vez haciéndolo, pero sentía que podía. Poco a poco fue exagerando el movimiento de su boca, mientras miraba detenidamente, con clara provocación, a los ojos de Honoka. Cada vez que podía, mordía un poco su labio inferior y jugaba con su cuchara, lamiéndola con la punta de su lengua y volviendo a empezar. Con el paso del tiempo, Honoka no pudo resistir más.

\- ¡T-Tsubasa! … C-creo que iré al baño un momento, vuelvo de inmediato~ - Se levantó torpemente de su asiento y con paso forzado, caminó hasta el tocador. Inevitablemente Tsubasa sonrió malvadamente. Lo había conseguido.

Ya en el baño, Honoka se refregó con agua fría la cara para disminuir así sus bajos instintos. Se había dado cuenta que la idol estaba jugando con ella. No era tan idiota como para no notarlo. - _Juro que me las va a pagar… de una u otra forma lo hará… -_ pensó sonriendose a su reflejo en el espejo. - _Esto se está volviendo muy interesante. -_

Cuando iba de vuelta a su mesa, Honoka pudo notar que Tsubasa hablaba con alguien más, un poco incómoda, mientras intentaba bajarle el perfil a la conversación y esconder un poco su rostro. Era claro que alguien la había descubierto, así que lo más rápido que pudo fue al mostrador y pagó ambos helados ella. Apresuró el paso y llegó al lado de su cita.

\- D-De verdad, me estas confundiendo con alguien más… - Tsubasa se veía muy consternada.

\- ¡Pero señorita Tsubasa! ¡Es obvio que es usted! Porfavor, solo quiero una foto, nada más, se lo ruego. - En efecto la habían descubierto y el chico emocionado e ilusionado no paraba de acosar a la idol. Aún así y de alguna forma, Honoka tomó a Tsubasa del brazo y la levantó rápidamente del asiento, llevándola casi a rastras fuera del recinto. Mucha gente notó el escándalo y se volteó a ver hacia ellas. Para su mala suerte, el chico no quería irse con las manos vacías.

\- ¡Tsubasa-san! ¡Espere, es solo una foto! - El chico comenzó a gritar justo antes de que cruzaran la puerta y el bullicio empezó a ser más y más fuerte.

\- ¿Tsubasa? ¿Kira Tsubasa? -

\- ¿La idol de A-Rise? -

\- ¡No puedo creerlo, si es ella! -

Honoka tenía que hacer algo o todo se saldría de control pronto. Ahora con más fuerza y determinación, jaló a Tsubasa del brazo y la sacó por completo de la heladería. Siguieron caminando a paso rápido hasta que empezó a verse la turba de gente saliendo tras ellas. Ambas empezaron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron, se metieron a unos callejones y esperaron a perder a los fanáticos enturbecidos. Pasaron unos 15 minutos y pudieron volver a la normalidad de su cita… si es que alguna vez eso existió.

\- ¡Estúpido chico! Cómo es eso de gritar tu nombre a todo pulmón. - Las mejillas de Honoka estaban un poco infladas por la indignación que sentía en ese momento. - Menos mal que pudimos arreglarnosla para escapar ¿No Tsubasa? - Miró a la mencionada junto a ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Lamentablemente, la idol aún seguía cabizbaja por el incidente. - Vamos Tsubasa, que eso no te afecte ¡No es culpa tuya! -

\- Claro que es culpa mía… si no fuera famosa no pasarían estas cosas y podríamos tener una cita normal como todos. No tendría que disfrazarme y podría… b-bueno… - Dudó en seguir hablando. - En fin, lo siento mucho Honoka. - Un poco antes de terminar su disculpa, Honoka paró en seco y tomó ambas manos de la chica y la miró de frente.

\- Tsubasa, entiéndelo, no fue tu culpa. Ya eres famosa y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto… además, no me importa tener una cita "normal" contigo. Hasta ahora todo ha sido muy divertido y le he pasado muy bien. - La pelinaranja mantenía su sonrisa conciliadora, rogando que Tsubasa se animara.

\- P-Pero ni siquiera pudimos terminar nuestro helado… -

\- Pero lo que comimos estuvo delicioso. -

Por unos segundos Honoka brillaba de alegría frente a la deprimida Tsubasa que no entendía cómo la chica podía estar de tan buen humor luego de todo lo que había ocurrido. Casi como una veloz flecha, una sensación de felicidad y cosquilleo se le clavó directo en el pecho e hizo que inevitablemente sonriera de la misma manera que ella.

\- ¡Así me gusta! Te vez mucho más linda sonriendo. -

\- Gracias Honoka. Eres realmente una gran chica. - Sin poder evitarlo, junto con la sensación de felicidad, Tsubasa tenía unas irremediables ganas de besar a la ojiazul, pero las reprimió y las contuvo sólo en un pequeño beso que depositó tiernamente en la mejilla de Honoka. La receptora se encrespó sorprendida por la expresión de cariño de la castaña y vio atónita cómo le ofrecía su mano. - ¿Continuamos nuestra cita entonces? - Tsubasa se veía ahora decidida y brillante. Exactamente como le gustaba a Honoka.

\- ¡Claro! - Y tomó su mano con entusiasmo.

Se pusieron a caminar en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba la heladería, tranquilamente y sin apuro, disfrutando de la compañía de la otra. Lo extraño de todo era que Honoka, para no hacerse falsas ilusiones como la primera vez, esperaba que Tsubasa soltara su mano al pasar unos metros… pero no fue así.

\- Eh… Tsubasa… Vamos tomadas de la mano ¿lo sabías? - dijo Honoka.

\- Si, lo sé. - Tsubasa ni siquiera la miró. Quería demostrar que no había ningún problema en ello. -

\- P-Pero… -

\- Te lo ganaste Honoka… o bueno, al menos es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que me salvaras de eso locos fanáticos. - El corazón de la ojiazul se aceleró completamente… quería abrazarla, besarla y demostrarle todo lo que le gustaba allí mismo, en ese preciso momento… pero se conformó con poder seguir de la mano con ella durante el trayecto. No dijo nada más y siguieron caminando sonrojadas y felices.

Caminaron bastante y en todo momento fue Tsubasa la que guió a Honoka, lo que significaba que era ella la que había planeado algo. Fue un alivio para la pelinaranja que, dentro de su torpeza natural, no sabía qué más hacer luego de ir a la heladería. Estaba muy ansiosa y curiosa de saber hacia dónde irían y eso se le reflejaba en la cara. Tsubasa no tardó en darse cuenta y se regocijó de tener así de emocionada a su cita.

Pasados unas cuantas calles, Honoka ya estaba un poco cansada, no acostumbrada a caminar tanto y menos bajo ese calor. A Tsubasa parecía no molestarle. - _Debe ser por su estado físico de Idol… -_ pensó.

\- ¡Kya! - De pronto sintió unas manos por detrás de su cabeza tapando sus ojos. - ¿T-Tsubasa? ¿Qué haces? -

\- Sshh, tu solo camina. - Ese susurro al oído dejó a Honoka _Knock out_ e hizo que se rindiera ante el cálido cuerpo de la castaña que se apoyaba suavemente a su espalda y la guiaba aún con sus tersas manos sobre sus ojos. Solo unos segundos de caminata fueron suficientes para que Tsubasa parara en seco, indicando que habían llegado a su destino.

\- Esta bien, llegamos. - le dijo la de ojos esmeralda, quitando sus manos de la cara de Honoka, que le costó abrir los ojos producto de la luz que no había visto durante unos minutos. En cuanto fue capaz de hacerlo, quedó fascinada y sus azules se iluminaron por completo, obligándola incluso a entreabrir un poco la boca.

La vista era espectacular: Un gran parque estilo japonés se ceñía encapsulado por los árboles a su alrededor, lleno de flores de todos colores y asientos de madera esperando a ser ocupados. Era la imagen de un cuento de hadas.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - Fue lo único que atinó a decir la ojiazul.

\- ¿Te gusta? - Tsubasa se le puso enfrente con una linda sonrisa, un poco inclinada y con sus manos en la espalda. - Es mi "lugar especial" por así decirlo. Pocas personas suele venir aquí porque está un poco alejado de la ciudad y hay que saber encontrarlo de todos modos. -

\- E-Es espectacular Tsubasa… no sé qué decir realmente. - Miró directo a los ojos a la idol, aún con su rostro desconcertado por la asombrosa sorpresa.

\- Di que te quieres sentar un momento… porque estoy muerta. - Honoka se rió al ver que Tsubasa se había estado aguantando el cansancio. La castaña nuevamente le ofreció su mano y la llevó a uno de los escaños de madera que había junto a una pileta. Ya eran reiteradas ya las veces que hacía eso. Ella pensó que sería ella la que "guiaría" la cita al ser ella la que tenía experiencia previa en todo ese asunto… pero desde un principio fue Tsubasa la que ha tomado la iniciativa. A pesar de eso, no le desagradaba para nada dejarse llevar… después de todo, Tsubasa tenía esa aura segura y determinada que tanto le gustaba en una pareja.

Sentadas ya frente a la pileta, viendo el brillo del sol reflejarse en el agua que corría de arriba a abajo, ninguna de las dos habló por un tiempo. Era mucho mejor el hecho de contemplar esa hermosa vista y disfrutar de la compañía mutua. Honoka se percató que lo que dijo Tsubasa era cierto; muy pocas personas transitaban por tan maravilloso lugar, en su mayoría ancianos que salían con sus nietos, casi como si los llevaran a su patio de juegos secreto. Ambas no se resistieron al encanto del lugar y a lo que sentían mutuamente y casi en un sutil y tierno abrazo, apoyaron sus cabezas una sobre la otra y entrelazaron sus dedos con un poco de torpeza y fragilidad.

\- Tsubasa… - Honoka habló muy bajo sin mirarla.

\- ¿Qué pasa Honoka? -

\- … - Ese silencio no le dio buena espina a la joven idol.

\- Que ocurre Honoka, dime. - Ahora Tsubasa la miró directo a los ojos, preocupada.

\- ¿Puedes quitarte eso? - y apuntó a su peluca.

\- ¡Oh! Claro, aquí no hay problema. - dijo sacándose la peluca y dejándola a un lado. Cuando se iba a quitar los lentes ópticos, una mano la detuvo.

\- Esos déjalos, te ves linda así. - Se le notaba la voz un poco adormilada y sus ojos estaban un poco entrecerrados, por lo que a Tsubasa se le hizo una ternura la chica que tenía entre sus brazos. Un sonrojo mutuo frente a las palabras de la menor no se hizo esperar.

Todo estaba saliendo bien según Tsubasa, a pesar incluso del incidente en la heladería… todo bien, pensó, hasta ese momento. Honoka estaba llorando y al parecer ni siquiera ella se había percatado de ello.

\- ¿H-Honoka? ¿Qué pasa? - La mayor casi entra en pánico al ver su cita con los ojos vidriosos. De un momento a otro la ojiazul se dio cuenta de sus lágrimas y desaferrándose de los brazos de Tsubasa, comenzó a limpiarlas desesperadamente.

\- L-L siento Tsubasa… no se que rayos me pasó, soy una tonta jeje. - Sin dejarla mucho tiempo más seguir restregando sus ojos, la tomó con un poco de brusquedad por los hombros y la giró para ponerla frente a frente a ella. Su mirada penetrante y preocupada finalmente le caló hondo y luego de unos segundos e inevitablemente, cedió frente a la presión y hundió su rostro en el pecho de la castaña, soltando todo el llanto que había querido ahogar.

\- L-Lo siento Tsubasa… d-de verdad lo siento… - decía Honoka entre sollozos.

\- Qué ocurre Honoka, por qué lo sientes tanto… no te entiendo. -

\- Siento no poder estar al 100% contigo… n-no puedo sacarme lo que pasó… lo que pasó hace un año... -

\- ¿Hace un año? ¿Qué pasó hace un año? -

\- Además pasó todo eso con Kotori-chan… no sé qué hacer Tsubasa… -

\- Si no me cuentas todo más claro, no puedo ayudarte Honoka… y creeme que quiero hacerlo. - La voz conciliadora de la idol tranquilizó un poco a la menor y pudo dejar de llorar, más no de sollozar. Esperó un poco a poder hablar tranquilamente y le contó todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior con Kotori y su desesperada declaración de amor. También tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de hablarle de su ex novia y todo lo que había sufrido con ella. Esperaba que con todo eso, Tsubasa entendiera el porqué de su situación actual.

Al terminar, la idol no supo qué decir. La verdad es que pensaba que habían sido demasiadas cosas juntas para una sola cita, mezclado con la tristeza y rabia que sentía en ese momento por todo lo que había escuchado. Honoka tomó el silencio de Tsubasa como una señal de que más que no interesarle, era un problema estar con ella, por lo que se deprimió y lágrimas de desolación comenzaron a escurrir por sus mejillas.

\- Entiendo que no quieras estar con alguien con tales problemas Tsubasa… además, no es precisamente lo mejor que podía pasar en nuestra primera-

\- ¿¡De qué hablas Honoka!? - Tsubasa reaccionó al fin y se exasperó ante la respuesta de la ojiazul. - No seas ridícula, no por esas cosas no quiero estar contigo… - Se percató que estaba hablando más de la cuenta… después de todo ninguna se le había confesado a la otra, pero eso no le importó en lo absoluto. Eran lo suficientemente mayores para entender que ambas sentían algo por la otra.

\- P-Pero…

\- Nada de peros Honoka… y creo que ya es absurdo seguir ocultandolo. - Tsubasa se le acercó levemente y la miró firmemente, tragó saliva y continuó. - Me gustas… me gustas mucho Honoka. - Los grandes ojos azules de la mencionada se abrieron por la sorpresa. - y pase lo que pase, quiero estar contigo de ahora en adelante. -

El corazón de Honoka latía al mil por hora, al igual que el de la chica que se le acababa de declarar. Su mente no daba abasto para tantas emociones juntas y sintió de pronto que se le nublaba la vista… pero pudo mantenerse firme ante la mirada de Tsubasa. A pesar de eso, no podía sacar sus dudas e inseguridades de su mente, siempre recordando lo que le hicieron sufrir en el pasado.

\- ¿Juras... que no me engañarás Tsubasa? - Honoka volvió a llorar. - ¿J-Juras que no me ha-harás sufrir?

\- Honoka… - Tsubasa, dubitativa, pensó muy bien la respuesta que le daría a la chica. - Mira, no puedo asegurarte que nuestra relación será sólo color de rosas, después de todo soy una idol y mi trabajo es complicado de por sí. Tampoco puedo asegurar que no pelearemos y sufriremos ambas por ello... pero lo que sí puedo asegurarte, es que jamás te voy a traicionar ni te voy a engañar. Nunca. Jamás. - A la castaña le temblaba un poco el labio al hablar, estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía cómo podría reaccionar Honoka con su respuesta. Esperó unos segundos. Ambas se mantenían mirando fijamente. Ambas con el corazón acelerado y con sus manos temblando. Finalmente, Honoka le regaló la más brillante y sincera sonrisa que jamás había recibido la famosa idol en su vida, junto con el anhelo que había tenido todo el día: Un beso. Quedó petrificada al sentir los suaves labios de Honoka sobre los suyos, pero al sentir a su vez las húmedas lágrimas de esta, ahora sobre sus propias mejillas, no dudó más y le tomó suavemente la cabeza con una de sus manos, al mismo tiempo que la otra cruzaba ambos brazos por detrás de su nuca y la abrazaba delicadamente.

A pesar de haber durado muy poco y de haber sido un beso un tanto torpe, cuando se separaron ambas no podían mantener su felicidad guardada y se sonreían mutuamente mientras no despegaban sus ojos una de la otra. Honoka acercó un poco más a Tsubasa y juntó su frente con la suya.

\- ¿Entonces quieres ser mi novia Tsubasa? -

\- Una y mil veces Honoka. -

Volvieron a besarse. Esta vez la pasión las invadió a ambas y sus labios se movieron al ritmo de la otra sin problemas. Cuando ya no les quedó aire, se separaron.

\- Sabes… besas muy bien Tsubasa. - dijo Honoka con tono pícaro.

\- Es mi primer beso Honoka. No exageres. - Una sonrojada Tsubasa se giró avergonzada. Honoka se rió y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de la castaña. Está la abrazó sin dudarlo y apoyó a su vez su cabeza sobre la de ojos azules.

Pasaron así unos 10 minutos, sin decir ninguna palabra. No era necesario. Estaban tan felices que nada podía arruinar ese precioso momento… a excepción del tiempo mismo.

\- Creo que debemos irnos ya Honoka. Se hace tarde. - Era verdad, poco a poco el sol se escondía, dejando a su paso solo una estela de luz que indicaba que la noche venía en camino. Pudo escuchar un suspiro de tristeza escapar de los labios de Honoka.

\- Tienes razón… - y se volvió a sentar alejándose de la idol. - Debemos irnos ya.

Tsubasa se paró primero y le ofreció la mano a la de pelo anaranjado para que pudiera parar con mayor facilidad. - _Es cuarta vez en el día ya… -_ pensó Honoka un poco frustrada. A pesar de eso, la tomó y se incorporó de un pequeño salto, posicionándose al lado de Tsubasa. Se tomaron de la mano y salieron del pequeño parque. Caminaron bastante de regreso, recordando ambas lo lejos que estaba el lugar. En el camino, charlaron sobre algunas cosas cotidianas.

\- Háblame un poco de tu familia Honoka. ¿Cómo es? -

\- Bueno…es una familia normal. Un padre, una madre y una hermana. Todos trabajando felices en nuestra tienda de dulces Homura. -

\- Oh, ya veo. -

\- ¿Y tus padres que hacen Tsubasa?

\- Ambos son trabajadores de oficina de una gran empresa fuera de la ciudad. Cuando encontraron trabajo allí, ibamos a mudarnos todos juntos... pero yo decidí quedarme con el sueño de convertirme en lo que actualmente soy.

\- Eso es genial... -

\- De todos modos... los extraño mucho a veces... - Nuevamente su mirada de tristeza. Honoka se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

\- ¡Hey!… sé que tal vez es un poco extraño que lo pregunte pero… ¿desde cuándo sabes que te gustan… bueno, las chicas? - Tsubasa se rió por la pregunta.

\- Desde hace como 2 semanas. -

\- ¿Tan poco? -

\- Claro que sí. Antes de eso ni me enteraba. - Al parecer Honoka no entendía qué era lo que quería decir. Se le quedó mirando con cara de confusión por unos momentos. - Honoka, es porque tú eres la primera chica que me gusta. Por eso. -

\- ¡Oh! Ahora entiendo. - Con una pose de victoria, Honoka logró entender. A Tsubasa le gustaba mucho esa parte despistada que tenía, se le hacía muy tierna y linda.

Luego de caminar mucho y que ya quedaran muy pocos rayos de luz iluminando lo que quedaba de tarde, llegaron a una bifurcación de caminos en los que debían separarse. Para su pesar, Honoka se iba a despedir de Tsubasa sin muchas ganas… pero la idol la detuvo. Al parecer ella tenía otros planes.

\- No creas que te irás sola de aquí Honoka. Te iré a dejar a casa. - Tsubasa parecía segura de lo que decía.

\- N-No es necesario. De verdad, no hay problemas. - El nerviosismo de Honoka se le comenzó a reflejar.

\- No aceptaré un no como respuesta. Ya, vamos. - Y sin soltar su mano, comenzaron a caminar en dirección de la casa de Honoka. Esta última no la contradijo por segunda vez al ver lo decidida que estaba de ir a dejarla a su casa… además que lo consideró un gesto muy lindo de parte de ella.

\- Sabes… has hecho lo mismo en toda nuestra cita… me desconcierta un poco. - Un puchero y un sonrojo se le formó levemente a la ojiazul al preguntarle.

\- ¿Ha-Hacer qué Honoka? -

\- Tu guiarme. Debería ser al contrario, al ser yo la que te invité a la cita y ser la más… bueno, "experimentada" por así decirlo. - A Tsubasa se le soltó una gran risa que no pudo controlar. - ¡No te rías de mí! -

\- Lo siento Honoka. Es que, a decir verdad, no pensé que te molestaría. - Tsubasa volvió a su compostura normal. - Bueno, debo decir también que hice un poco de trampa en ese sentido.

\- ¿Trampa? -

\- Hablé con Anju y Erena sobre que iríamos a una cita y… bueno, me aconsejaron algunas cosas.

 _Flashback_

 _\- ¿Una cita con ella? ¡Muy bien Tsubasa! ¡Anotación! - Anju saltó de felicidad frente a la castaña. Su novia la tranquilizó un poco y la hizo bajar de las nubes por un momento._

 _\- ¿Sabes qué harás con ella? - preguntó calmada Erena._

 _\- No tengo ni idea… sólo sé que iremos a la heladería y… luego no lo sé… - Tsubasa se veía contrariada por su predicamento. Realmente se sentía perdida al no saber qué hacer ni cómo comportarse en una cita de verdad. Más aún con otra chica._

 _\- Tienes que ser la dominante Tsubasa. No puedes ser otra cosa más que la dominante. - Anju volvió a hablar luego de su silencio._

 _\- ¿D-Dominante? ¿Qué es eso? - La castaña no entendía a qué se refería su amiga._

 _\- Al igual que en las relaciones heterosexuales, en las que el chico es el que "guía" a la chica en su cita, en nuestras relaciones una de las dos tiene que tomar ese rol. A ella se le llama "dominante". - Era Erena ahora la que le explicaba las cosas con su siempre tono tranquilo y maduro._

 _\- Por ejemplo, Ere es la dominante en nuestra relación. ¿No es cierto Ere-chan? - La pelinaranja se le tiró encima, abrazando a la pelimorada, con una sonrisa llena de picardía y algo de lujuria. Anju se sonrojó y abrió sus ojos sorprendida de las cosas que decía su pareja._

 _\- ¡No digas esas cosas vergonzosas frente a Tsubasa, Anju! -_

 _\- C-Creo que de todos modos las entiendo… o sea que tengo que yo "guiar" a Honoka en nuestra cita ¿No? Suena fácil. -_

 _\- Creo que se te dará facil porque tu personalidad es compatible para ser Tachi en la relación. - dijo Erena, aún con Anju colgando de su cuello._

 _\- ¿T-Tachi? -_

 _\- ¡A mi me gusta ser la Neko! - gritó por lo alto Anju._

 _\- ¿N-Neko? Chicas, no las entiendo… me están dando miedo ¿saben? - Tsubasa, confundida, comenzó a pararse de su asiento en el restaurante en el que comían. - Ya es hora de irme, iré a casa a prepararme. Creo que llevaré a Honoka al "santuario". -_

 _\- Buena elección. Si ahí no logras nada con ella, es porque no naciste para estar con nadie Tsubasa. - Anju se rió ante el comentario de Erena._

 _\- Ja ja, muy gracioso. Está bien, nos vemos luego chicas. Gracias por los consejos… creo. - Y salió del restaurante._

 _\- … volvió a dejarnos sin pagar su parte. - dijo Erena molesta._

 _\- Aaaasi es~ - respondió a su vez Anju._

 _Fin Flashback_

\- Oh, así que tu eres la Tachi ¿eh? - Honoka se sentía un poco "ofendida" por su denominación de "pasiva" en la relación, sin siquiera haber tenido mayor contacto entre ellas… aunque no estaba tan alejado de la realidad. -

\- Aún no entiendo que es eso… -

\- Ya crecerás Tsubasa. - Honoka sonrió con los ojos cerrados, triunfante.

\- ¿Qué? - La castaña se molestó un poco. - ¡Explícame! -

\- No~ -

Así se fueron durante lo poco de trayecto que les restaba hasta la casa de la menor. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar, vislumbraron desde lejos la casa. Para su sorpresa alguien la estaba esperando afuera. Honoka paró en seco mirando hacia la persona, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y sus manos a temblar y a sudar.

\- ¿Honoka? ¿Qué ocurre? - Tsubasa se preocupó, pero al ver la mirada fija en su objetivo de su ahora novia, miró hacia donde ella lo hacía. Había una chica allí, que las miraba con desaprobación. No, era más que eso. Las miraba con algo de desprecio.

\- Maldición, no ahora… - Honoka sólo podía susurrar algunas palabras. - No ahora, Kotori-chan...

* * *

 **KiariUwU:** ¡Es una Kotorra Yandere! Bueno, habrá que esperar a ver si Eli es en definitiva la ex de Honki, es cierto que sería gracioso que fuera Alisa... si es que es Alisa. Tal vez es Umi que aún no sale en la trama :oooo (creo que hablé demaciado) ¡Espero el capítulo te haya gustado y sigue esperando la destrucción parcial o total que se viene en el próximo! :D

 **Susy Cullen:** Por poco agrego a Kotori en un barquito con la cabeza de honki junto a ella (?) jajajajaj hubiera sido entretenido la verdad! Pero no, no está tan loca... aún. Ya veremos que pasa el próximo capítulo ahora que salvajemente apareció fuera de la casa de Honoka :o ¡Sigue con tus teorías! Me entretiene mucho ver como se comen el coco :v

 **kuzunoha:** Somos muy retorcidos~ Si, hay que hacerlas sufrir, si no no hay drama! y sin drama no hay vida! Tal vez Yukiho tiene los mismos gustos en chicas que su hermana... tal vez más literalmente de lo que ella puede creer :o

 **Y07:** Esto es un culebrón de aquellos! Esperemos que la salud mental de la pobre Kotori no muera de aquí a que termine la historia (?) xDD

 **Mag Max Kuv Bigotes:** Espero este capítulo haya satisfecho a tu corazón TsubaHonk mi querida Mag Max. El siempre memorable School Days era imposible que no surgiera con esa Kotori la verdad... ahora, esperemos que no se vuelva realidad con la cabeza de Tsubasa en el próximo capítulo (?) xD

 **danielglark:** Como siempre amigo, tus reviews gigantes son como luz en mi fotosintesis diaria. Tus teorías siempre me entretienen, ni yo a veces pienso algunos detalles que tu si vez... pero esta vez no concuerdo contigo. En general las personas suelen mentirle a otras personas, más cuando crecen y maduran. Tal vez alguna de las mencionadas sólo no supo cómo llevar su relación con Honoka o... encontró a alguien más mientras estaba con ella y no supo hacer bien las cosas (?) Hay que esperar y ver qué le depara el destino a Honki. No se, tal vez vuelva a encontrarse con la chica en cuestión y todo el drama vuelva a empezar. ¡Gracias por tus reviews Daniel! :D

 **Panda-chan:** ¡Todas estan en las votaciones! Aquí todo puede suceder~ Puede que tengas razón, puede que Kotori sólo quiera cosas rikolinas con Honoka y la viole mientras duerme, para luego degollarla y llevarsela en un barco hasta el horizonte! ... debo dejar ya la referencia a School Days.

 **Chun:** ¡Otro más con School Days! Creo que me pondré a hacer un fanfic de eso... wow, no quedaría mal! :o Tal vez Kotori consiga a su Umi... así como una Umi de peluche (?)

 **Night Flying:** ¡Voto para Maki! Te agradezco el review amigo, me encanta que te encante la historia :D

 **ascxdfqe:** ¿Tiene que ser realmente Alisa? :o Tal vez no lo es. No hay que cerrarse a las posibilidades de la mente de un shipeador trastornado (?)

 **Gabi kahio pierce:** ¡Me alegra saber que te gusto de todos modos el capitulo! :D Esperemos que Honki no sufra tanto realmente. Al menos Tsubasa ya se lo dej claro, piede que no todo sea color de rosa entre ellas.

 **AyaseFan7w7:** Wow, todos los capitulos sin parar ¡Gracias! :D y otro wow, ¡Voto para Rin! :D

Y bueno esos fueron todos los reviews del capitulo anterior. Realmente me encanta leer todo lo que me dicen, entre teorias, cumplidos y ansias de sangre jajajajaj

Reitero, espero el capitulo haya sido de su agrado gente y nos estamos leyendo (ojala) muy pronto con la siguiente actualizacion :D

Adios~~~


End file.
